ゲヘナ並列 Gehena heiretsu
by xxSweet Memory
Summary: Gehena heiritsu or parallel Gehenna. Rin is accidentally sent to a parallel world, but this world is very different. This Satan has already almost taken it over by using this world's Rin as his vessel. Can our Rin help True Cross Order save this world?
1. Introduction

**Gehena Heiretsu Ch. 1**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Rated: **T for violence and swearing

* * *

><p>"Mmkay. So fer today's lesson, I'm supposed to teach all of yer about other dimensions an' stuff." Shura announced as she sat on top of the teacher's desk with her legs hanging down. "Alternate universes are kinda like a mirror to our own world, just with various differences an' scenarios-"<p>

"Uh, sensei?" Bon cut in as he raised his hand slightly. Rin turned to look at him with a somewhat interested glance.

"Yea?"

"Why are the desks pushed to the wall?" He asked as he gestured around himself and the other students. Everyone, including Rin, was awkwardly standing about in the middle of the room wondering if they should sit on the floor or what.

"Well if yer'd just waited a moment I would've gotten there." She answered, hopping off the table and crossed her arms. "Today yer all gonna work together and draw the magic circle fer this spell."

Shura picked up some chalk and a small stack of papers each bearing two designs of circles with all sorts of symbols surrounding them, and began handing it out to each of the students.

"On this paper are two different types of portal circles. The left one is fer getting a glimpse at other dimensions, an' the one on the right is fer going to other dimensions. We're gonna do the left one 'cause cross-dimensional travel is dangerous." She explained after finishing passing everything out.

"How so?" Izumo asked as she looked to the sheet of paper.

"Once yer've gone through the portal, it immediately closes an' even if ya open another one, yer never gonna know if it'll open to yer homeworld." She answered simply as she sat back on top of the desk. "The window we're making will first show us this classroom, or the location where this classroom is and from there we can make the view change."

"Now all of yer start drawing this circle out. An' be careful 'cause any mistake can be deadly." Shura warned.

"I call drawing the characters!" Rin declared, his tail also waving around happily as if he were a puppy. He loved stuff like this; it reminded him of those mangas he borrowed from Yukio.

"I guess we better let him, Satan's son might turn us to ash if we disobey him." Izumo mock sighed as she crouched down and began drawing the outline of the circle.

"Hey! Would you all drop that already? You had your fun with it at Kyoto." The half demon protested as Izumo began smirking while continuing to work.

"Both of you shuttap and work already, Koneko and I will do the scripture. That okay?" Bon told them as he then turned to face Konekomaru.

"Sure bon." Koneko smiled as they both sat down and began writing out the symbols. Likewise, the others divvied up the rest of the tasks and began working.

'_Now which one were we supposed to draw again?' _ Rin thought to himself. He really shouldn't have dozed off like he had when Shura had started explaining what they were supposed to do, but he'd stayed up all night playing again with Kuro and was half asleep right now. _'I could ask Bon…' _

Rin shook the thought away, if he even asked him, or anyone actually, Bon would make a whole scene about how he needed to pay attention more in class and what not. As if he needed Suguro scolding him yet again about academic stuff.

'_I'll go with the one on the right. There's probably not that big of a difference between them anyways.' _

With that, the black haired teen began scrawling out the odd characters decorating the circle onto the floor. He made sure to carefully do each character as it was shown so no one would get mad at it being sloppy or messed up. The total process of drawing the magic circle took half an hour even though all of them, including Takara, had been steadily working.

"Finally! Done! Man my hand hurts." Rin laughed as he began shaking out his hand.

"You're the one who wanted to draw the characters." Shima chuckled as he dropped his chalk and stood up as well.

"Ah, that was hard wasn't it Nii-chan?" Shiemi asked her little greenman summon.

"Nii!" He answered in his usual cheer.

"Well, looks like yer all done drawing it out. Now everyone use this knife to make a small cut at the base of yer thumb and drip the blood onto the circle." Shura instructed as she pulled out a knife and did so first.

Rin adjusted kurikara on his shoulder as he waited for the knife to come his way. He didn't mind cutting his hand since it would heal in only a matter of seconds; so when he got the knife, he wasn't as careful as the others and made a slightly bigger cut into his palm than the others had.

The teen held out his hand and let the blood drip from the cut until the skin fixed itself and it was as unblemished as it had been only a minute ago.

"That's just creepy." Suguro muttered to Shima and Koneko, not caring if Rin heard.

"Hey!" Rin snapped.

"What? It is! Your skin just sealed itself back together in a matter of moments!"

"Yeah well, at least I don't have hair that looks like a rooster!"

"I'd rather have awesome hair like a rooster than be an idiot like you!"

"Why you-!"

"Don't mean to barge in on yer little catfight, but we're in the middle of a something right now." Shura cut in as she rolled her eyes. "Now, all of yer, repeat after me."

Shura closed her eyes and began the chant to open the portal slowly so the others could repeat after her. As they all began speaking the words, a wind appeared from nowhere and began swirling around the circle as it tossed Rin's fringe around.

Even though he got the feeling they should all be closing their eyes, he couldn't help but sneak a peek at the circle; and if he got yelled at well hey, Shura hadn't outright said they _had_ to close their eyes. Surrounding the portal was a black mist that had begun developing in the center of the circle and then it soon settled onto the floor. Once Shura and everyone else had finished reciting the spell, an image appeared on the floor.

"Woah…" Rin breathed as he got onto his hands and knees to get a closer look.

"Wait a second..." Shura muttered, looking more closely at the characters Rin had written. "These aren't the right symbols! Rin get back!"

"What?" The half demon asked as he tried to turn, but Shura's sudden increase in volume surprised him causing his arm to slip and plunge him forward and into the portal. Rin braced himself to smack his face into the floor, but the pain never came.

"RIN!" he heard Shiemi shout as he fell through the floor.

'_Shit, __I guess this means it was the left circle.' _Going through the portal felt like falling through sludgy water to Rin. Although, at least it wasn't as bad as that Gehenna gate Satan tried to pull him through. That time it had been like sinking through wet tar.

Suddenly, the wet sludge like feeling disappeared and the teen realized he was falling through thin air.

"Ouch!" Rin hissed as he smacked his head on the ground. The half demon got up from the ground as he rubbed his head and began looking around, the tip of his tail flickering side to side.

"What the…?" He rubbed his eyes and then stared at his surroundings again. It wasn't a trick of his eyes as he'd somewhat hoped; everything around him was rubble and broken structures.

'_Didn't Shura say we'd first pop up where the classroom was?' _ And then it dawned on him; this _was _the classroom. Although everything was broken and crumbling walls surrounded him, he could tell it was about the same size as the room, and after brushing some dirt and stone away, he saw that the tiles looked like they used to be the same as well.

"What the hell happened here?" Rin asked the emptiness in disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : This is my first real fanfiction, so reviews and constructive criticisms are appreciated!**  
><strong>I will try and update weekly if I have time, but before I post a new chapter I would like to try and get three reviews.<strong>  
><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Rin: For the record, I fell through the portal on purpose! No way someone as cool as me would slip up like that! Heh heh heh...**  
><strong>Just review please.<strong>


	2. A Chance Meeting

**Gehena Heiretsu Ch. 2  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>Rated: T for violence and swearing**

* * *

><p><strong>Wild kuro fang<strong>** – Yay! My first review!  
>I'm glad you like my idea.<strong>

**Toby**** – Le gasp! That's what I already plan on doing lol  
>*gives cookie for guessing right*<strong>

**Hartanna**** – Thanks, I hope I do a good job with the characters and keep them in character even though they'll also be a bit ooc. Lol does that even make sense?**

* * *

><p>It took Rin a few moments to snap out of his shock of seeing the ruins of True Cross Academy before he could even think about his situation.<p>

"What do I do?" Rin shouted as he scratched at his head in frustration. If only he'd been paying more attention to what Shura had said! Then he wouldn't be in this mess.

_'Okay think Rin, think. What do you remember Shura saying?' _Rin closed his eyes as he tried to think deeply, which was probably his first time all week. The red head had said something about one portal being a doorway to another world, and the other was a window. Or something like that.

_'Well I definitely went through the doorway.'_ The half demon sighed and sat down on the ground, leaning his back on a chunk of rock. Thinking about it some more, he managed to remember some other things. However, they only made him realize even more how bad his situation was; because even if he could somehow open another portal, there was no guarantee it led back to his world.

So he was basically stuck here.

"Shit." Rin cursed as he shoved his hands into his pockets. _'Wait a minute, what's this?' _The black haired teen pulled his right hand out to reveal a set of magical keys; Yukio's to be more specific.

_'Oh yeah, I stole them from his pocket this morning to annoy him and see if he'd notice. And then I  
>forgot to give them back. Whoops.' <em>Looking at the keys, an idea popped into his head.

"Maybe if I use one it'll lead me back to my world!" He announced happily, so excited he accidentally said it aloud.

Rin rushed out of the broken doorway of the class and into the desolate hallway in search of a door. This normally wouldn't be too hard to do since this was a long row of classrooms, but almost every door he passed was broken in some way to where the key didn't work.

Finally, Rin found a promising looking door and inserted a key at random into the lock. He closed his eyes and held his breath as he opened the door and took a step through.

Sadly, it wasn't his world. But, even though there were sturdier walls and the garden was rather overgrown, he recognized the place he was at now.

"This is the exorcist supply store Shiemi lives at." Rin murmured as he took a step forward.

And then something leafy and hard smashed into the side of his head, knocking him into the cracked pavement.

"Good job Nii-Chan, now seal him up with an una-una-kun!" a familiar voice commanded.

"Niioh!" another voice answered as thick brambles began surrounding him.

_'Shiemi?'_ Rin thought. _'If it's her maybe she can help me! I just gotta explain my situation.'_

"Hey! What the hell?" He excaimed as the plant sprouting from the greenman began surrounding him.

Rin rushed to pull Kurikaraout from its sheath, but by the time he got the sword out of the red cloth container, the brambles had completely trapped his arms and legs.

Another plant must have been summoned, since now there were many flowers wrapping around the branches. From what he could remember when Shiemi had used this plant to block the Naberius', flowers had definitely not been on those branches. He would have remembered something like the thick smell that was wafting off from the flowers. His eyes than began to droop as the flowers intoxicating scent continued to fill his nose; before he knew it, his vision faded to black.

* * *

><p>"Urgh…" Rin moaned, blinking his heavy eyelids as he looked at his surroundings. He was in some sort of cell, kind of like the one he'd been locked up in at Kyoto, but this one was all stone and iron.* A lot fancier too, or at least from what he could tell about the marble floor tiles. To his disappointment, whomever had captured him had taken Kurikara as well, since he couldn't feel the weight of the demon sword on his shoulder.<p>

Rin decided to try and sit up, but as soon as he did, a flash of pain erupted through his tail.

_'Crap that hurts like hell!' _Hissing a bit as he tried to hold in a yelp, the half demon began assessing where else he was hurt.

He felt a dull ache in his head, and his hair around the throbbing area felt a bit sticky and wet. That punch to the ground he'd gotten must have cracked his head, but because of his demon side, the wound was already almost fully healed.

Focusing back on his tail, Rin gingerly touched it and found a small circular bracelet like clamp.

_'It's like the one Shura put on me that causes pain. Man I hate that thing. Especially when she started chanting-'_

_"On gyachi-gyachi gabichi yanju-ynju tachibana sowaka!"** _A voice said, interrupting Rin's thoughts.

"GYAAUGH!" Rin cried out, pain shooting through his body and preventing him from doing anything but seize up in pain.

"Behave yourself, demon." The contempt filled voice ordered him.

Rin weakly lifted his head up to see who the person was, and was shocked to see Arthur standing on the other side of the bars.

_'No matter what parallel universe I'm in, it seems that guy will always be a total prick.'_ Groaning, the black haired teen struggled to push himself up into a sitting position so he could look at the exorcist better. This Arthur's clothing wasn't the same as the one's he knew, it was more tactical with less flowing fabrics, but it was still all white.

"Shouldn't you be busy being a paladin and stealing candy from children?" Rin retorted to the man with a glare.

To his surprise, Arthur let out a laugh.

"Are the other spawns of Satan as ill informed as you?" He chuckled. "I'm not the paladin, I'm an upper first class exorcist. In my opinion though, the one who _is_ paladin is completely incapable of the job."

Yeah, this was _definitely_ the same personality.

"Okay then, if you're not the paladin, then who is?" Rin questioned, his curiosity getting the better of him. Maybe it was Shura; no she hated being accountable for things like that. What if it was Yukio? Man that would suck for this universe's Rin, because how the hell was he supposed to surpass Yukio if Yukio was already Paladin? There wasn't anything higher than paladin right?

"You don't need to know that demon-"

"Sorry I'm late! I stopped by the infirmary on the way to check the wards and then got distracted by some busty nurses."

Rin dead panned, immediately recognizing the newcomer before he could even see their face.

"Old man! You're alive?" Rin stammered in shock.

"Eh? Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Shiro Fujimoto replied as he turned to Rin, a confused suspicious look on his face. Arthur just had one of his hands massaging the bridge of his nose, muttering something about "no class" and "not even paying attention to what's going on".

"Right, I need to get down to business." Shiro said as he strode over to the cell, his face now serious and not the warm look Rin usually saw on his father's face. "What I want to know, is why would you be stupid enough to approach the exorcist supply shop, when you know how heavily secured it is? Is Satan planning something?"

"Oh and don't even think of trying to let Satan come out so you can escape, this place we're in is one of the most heavily warded areas in the Vatican headquarters." He added.

Rin said nothing and just continued to stare at Shiro with his mouth wide open. The boy was so shocked to see Shiro alive he couldn't even form a single word, let alone a sentence.

"Answer the questions!" Arthur demanded as he approached the cell as well.

"W-Wait I don't-"

_"On_ _gyachi-gyachi gabichi yanju-yanju!" _The blond man shouted causing the half demon feel his body seizing up with intense pain once again as he let out a cry of pain.

"Hey, he can't really answer the questions if he's unconscious." Shiro reasoned to Arthur.

"Are you feeling compassion for that demon? Need I remind you what he's capable of? How many exorcists he's killed? That abomination isn't the boy you once raised!" Arthur argued to him. "We need to get answers out of him now, before any other attacks from Satan occur!"

"Hey wait-" Rin attempted to cut in.

"No, if we have Rin here than we only need to worry about the other six demon kings, not satan. Plus, we already know where all of them are. Torture isn't necessary right now." The priest instructed him firmly.

"Can't I just explain som-" Rin tried again; only to be cut off by Arthur this time.

"Yes it i-!"

"LISTEN TO ME GOD DAMMIT!" Rin roared, his patience finally done with. "Look I have no idea what the hell you are both talking about! What's all this about Satan and attacks and the six demon kings? And why is True Cross Academy in ruins?"

The black haired boy panted as he finally got to blurt out all the questions that had been forming in his head.

"Don't play stupid with us, that's not going to work at all." Arthur spat at him as he placed a hand on his sword. The blond looked to Fujimoto expecting him to say something similar, but instead was shocked to see the man have a pensive look on his face.

"Wait, you're not actually considering what he's saying are you?" The exorcist questioned him.

"But it makes sense. Things just aren't adding up right now…" Shiro rubbed his bearded chin as he thought about the matter. "I mean, why would Satan willingly let his important and only vessel in Assiah get captured, by a greenman of all things, unless he had a plan? And what would that plan be? Only an idiot would think of a plan that involves getting captured like this when there's no chance of escape."

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned to the paladin.

"Do you think I know what a demon thinks like?"

_'Yes'_ Rin thought as he fingered the cuff on his tail.

"I'm only pointing this out. I think we should head back up now." Fujimoto said to his companion as he headed away from the cell and towards the stairs.

"Wait! But we haven't gotten any information from that demon spawn!" The blond argued, pointing a finger at Rin. Shiro ignored this though and continued heading up the stairs, so Arthur had to reluctantly cross the marble floors and head upstairs as well.

"Yeah thanks for answering my questions." Rin muttered sarcastically. "You guys have been a big help."

Still though, Rin couldn't help but feel a bit excited. The old man was _alive_ and not only that, he was still his awesome self! He totally just owned Arthur.

However, using what Rin pieced together from the two exorcists conversation, he realized something horrible.

His parallel self was on Satan's side and had killed a lot of people. Rin was also starting to get the sinking feeling that his parallel self was behind the destruction of True Cross Academy as well.

The half demon sighed and leaned his back against one of the stone walls of the cell.

"What the hell is wrong with my parallel self?" He thought aloud.

_'I wish Yukio were here, he could probably use that big brain of his to think of a way to fix this situation. Hell, I'd even wish Bon were here. He's smart too, he could probably think of something as well. Or he'd just yell at me to stop moping around. Actually they both would. Never mind I don't need either of them.'_

Rin chuckled softly at this and then lay down on the hard floor. Using his arm as a pillow, the ravenette closed his blue eyes and somehow fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>* - I used the cell Rin was put in in episode 22, I believe, of the anime. I added more securitybarriers to it and took out the bed though lol. I don't think the Order cares about his comfort so yeah. No bed for you Rin**

**** - This is the spell Shura used in the manga to stop Rin after he started yelling at/attacking Bon because Bon told his dad what Rin had told Shiro. Yeah, I'd like to punch whoever taught Arthur that spell in this parallel world. Oh well, it's better than him chopping Rin's foot off again (or at least that's what it looked like)**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Easter!<strong>

**Wow, I can't believe how fast I got three reviews. And to those who didn't review but added me to their story alerts, thank you ; w ;**

**So, as a reward I decided to work on a new chapter. I both love and hate this chapter though. I loved it because I got to let Shiemi be useful and k.o. Rin, but at the same time oops, since it's not the Rin she thinks it is. And I hate it because I feel like I could have done the Shiro and Arthur scene better.**

**Oh and for those of you who think Arthur is too ooc, as in he's supposed to be sucking up more, I like to think that if Shiro were still alive, Arthur would have originally been a kiss up to him, but eventually Shiro's laid back/informal personality would cause him to stop kissing up and speak his mind.**

**I was wondering, would you guys want any characters from Rin's world to come after him into the parallel one? And if so, which one? If I get enough feedback I might just let Rin not be alone anymore~**

**Now I will end this extra long A/N, if you're stilll reading this thank you and please review!**

**Rin: *starts humming "I'm all by myself"***


	3. The Other Rin

**Gehena Heiretsu Ch. 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
>Rated: T for violence and swearing. And for a sadistic pyromaniac half demon on a rampage.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bryndel – Yes, I like many other Blue exorcist fanfic writers, seem to enjoy hurting poor little Rin. And I plan to continue it because I hate it when writers stop a story just when it was getting good.<strong>

**gdesertsand – Well lucky you! I think you will enjoy the intro to this chapter heh~**

**xRuneStone – Oh you'll see~ You all already know what Shiemi's been up to, being a boss lol**

**ShiroHichi891 – Yes Shiro is just too awesome to not be in this fanfic. I love how he was only alive for like one chapter yet everyone loves him lol. Rin vs. Parallel!Rin? Can't answer that, it's too soon. But yeah I thought of having Bon come, but I don't think I should have Rin's world people come actually. Will talk about more in the A/N**

**Hartanna – Shiemi was totally BAMF. I happen to like her; my friends who don't say it's because they think she's useless, but I disagree. She just needs to learn how to fight more and then she'd be awesome so yeah. You will all see the Shiemi I've imagined lol. Glad you got excited over Shiro's entrance, I love him too.**

**NotJustASidekick7 – Oh God, hamaimon in the parallel world! LMAO! No, we need someone who could **_**help **_**Rin, not give him migraines.**

**Toby – Noooo, not Shura! I like her too much…. But yeah you have a point. I think it's better that I not have someone else come over, I'll talk about it in the A/N**

**Wildkurofang – Heh, mephy coming? That would cause Rin's situation to worsen actually lol. But that's for a later chapter so I'm not going to talk about it more**

**Tsukinopen – Glad you liked it! But actually, Rin already knew he was in a parallel world. Since Shura said that's what the circle was for and Rin at least heard that bit before he started tuning her out as usual lol**

* * *

><p>Blue flames licked the skyline and lit up the lone figure who wasn't running in all the pandemonium occurring.<p>

In fact, this silhouetted figure was laughing as they stood on the rooftop of a tall building.

"Oi oi oi! Why's everyone running? The party's only just begun!'" Rin cackled as he shot out more flames from his demon sword. He stood there watching people run away in terror and stumble over themselves and others in order to try and escape the blue flames. A human's will to survive was an amusing spectacle. They seemed to be willing to do anything just so they could live another miserable day on this earth.

Rin's long demon ears twitched as they sensed a projectile coming his way.

He quickly jumped off the roof right as a CCC-concentration* holy water grenade burst open at the exact spot he'd just been. The half demon whipped his head towards the direction it came from to see a group of exorcists all posed and ready for combat.

"Hey! Is that any way to treat your host?" He asked them in mock irritation. "Looks like I have to teach my guests a lesson!"

In a flash, he ran forward and swerved around them to attack from behind. The exorcists jumped at his sudden appearance, and fumbled with their weapons to try and retaliate or block, but by then it was too late.

He'd already slashed them all down with his sword. Whether they were dead or just unconscious, Rin didn't know. Nor did he care.

"Really, it's like the Order just wants me to kill them. Sending a few Lower First class exorcists like those to try and subdue me." The teen muttered as he dropped the ID he'd taken from one of the exorcists.

Picking an exorcist at random, he grabbed their arm and slit their wrist with his sword in order to break open the major veins there. Rin watched silently as the blood began flowing out of the wound and splattering the ground.

The half demon then began chanting a stream of incoherent words until the Gehenna Gate appeared. Sheathing his sword, Rin's flames dispersed allowing him to revert to his somewhat human appearance.

Now that the gate was open, he had no more use for the bleeding exorcist so he tossed the body aside without another thought. Crossing the ornate decorations bordering the gate, Rin stepped into the . He made no attempt to wipe off the crimson blood staining his palms as he sunk into the depths of Gehenna gate.

* * *

><p>Rin groggily blinked his eyes open before slowly pushing himself up to sit down.<p>

'_Ugh, my back... I will never sleep on stone floors ever again.' _The teen groaned. He yawned as he stood up and started twisting his spine around to produce those satisfying crack sounds from his back.

As the blue eyed teen sat back down, he wondered how long he'd been in this world. Seeing as how there were no places where outside light could come in, Rin had no idea whether it was day or night either.

All he knew was he had to have been in this cell a good deal of time since his head no longer hurt. His tail though, _that_ was another story. His body also still felt weak because of the imprisonment spell, but at least it didn't hurt all over from when Arthur had repeatedly used the chant on him.

Rushed footsteps and voices began echoing down the staircase a few moments later as Shiro and a group of exorcists came rushing down. For some reason unknown to Rin, all of their expressions went from relief, to shock, and then confusion when they caught sight of him.

"Oi, what's wrong? I know I'm amazing an' all but you guys are staring at me like I'm a ghost or something." Rin commented as he sat with his legs crossed in the cell.

The group ignored his comment though as they began conversing in hushed tones. It wasn't long though before Shiro strode over to his cell.

"Who are you?" The paladin asked him, his expression serious.

Rin blinked, looking at him in confusion and then answered, "Rin Okumura."

Shiro then silently stared at him for so long Rin felt as though the old man were analyzing him to his very soul. Rin couldn't even figure out what his old caregiver was thinking since the light reflecting off the man's glasses made it impossible for him to see the man's eyes; and most of the man's emotion was expressed there.

"You definitely look like him, and you have the same presence, but we have confirmed reports of another Rin burning a town to the ground and attacking the group of exorcists there." Shiro finally concluded. "But how could you have been there doing that, if you've been here the whole time?"

"Well yeah, that's what I've been trying to tell you all this entire time. I'm not that Rin; I'm a different Rin, so to speak. I don't even know half the stuff you're talking about." The half demon explained in exasperation.

After that, the exorcists began talking in hushed tones among themselves again.

'_Jeez they're acting like a bunch of gossiping grannies.' _Rin groaned as he leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling.

Thanks to his heightened hearing, the teen could make out some of the things they said, but only enough to get the gist of what they were talking about. Mostly it was whether they should trust him and hear him out.

One of them though, some guy with light brown hair, seemed to be dead set on exorcising him right here and now.

Rin got the feeling his parallel self had done something to really piss this guy off.

'_My parallel self is a total ass.' _He hadn't even met the guy yet and he'd already decided he would punch him in the face the moment they did encounter each other. That would teach him for being a total dick and make Rin get mistaken as him and get in all this trouble.

Hopefully though, that one exorcist didn't convince the others because Rin really didn't want to get buckets of holy water thrown at him. Shura had already come close to doing that and he'd almost pissed his pants that time.

* * *

><p>"Okay we'll hear you out." Shiro said, breaking the silence. "I'll warn you now though, don't lie unless you want to take a bath in holy water."<p>

Rin dead panned at the thought. No matter what universe, Shiro always knew exactly what he feared.

"Well, I promise I'll tell the truth, but you're going to think I'm crazy." Rin replied and then he started explaining. He told Shiro everything: how he came from a parallel dimension, one where Satan hadn't taken over because he wasn't being used as Satan's vessel or whatever, and had accidentally gotten stuck here because he hadn't been listening and drew the wrong symbols for the circle.

At first, Rin had thought of saying something along the lines of it not being his fault he'd gotten trapped here, but that would be lying. That punishment threat Shiro made was really starting to get to him.

The teen finished with saying that he didn't know what the hell was going on here and how he had only been trying to get back to his world when he'd appeared outside the exorcist supply shop.

Once he was done, he looked at the faces of the exorcists to see their reaction. Almost all of them had their jaws slightly dropped, either in disbelief, amazement, or because they thought he was totally insane. The only one who wasn't like that was Shiro.

The old man was just rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he processed everything Rin had just told him.

"So how did you get to the supply shop again?" He asked.

"I used one of the keys I, er, borrowed from Yukio." Rin replied as he held up said group of keys. Shiro reached through the bars to grab them and then looked at them curiously.

"Heh, I haven't seen these in forever." The exorcist laughed, much to Rin's confusion. If they weren't using the keys, just how the hell were they getting around this crazy maze of a headquarters?

"So, uh, yeah… Can I get released from here now?" Rin asked hopefully.

"Eh?" Shiro let out having been wrapped in his thoughts. "Sorry no, that's up to the Vatican."

Rin slumped as his little bubble of hope got shot down.

"Can you at least get this cuff off my tail?"

"I think you already know the answer to that too."

"…"

Rin fell forward slowly as he then spread himself out like a caterpillar until he was lying face down on the ground with his still aching tail moving side to side on the floor.

And then he heard a laugh.

Looking up, he saw Shiro putting a hand over his mouth in an attempt to stop himself, but the laughter just continued to stream out.

"Sir what's wrong?" One of the exorcists asked worriedly.

"Nothing-It's nothing." Shiro laughed. "I just can't get over the fact that even after eight years, you pout the same way you did when you were seven! Or at least just like the way the Rin I knew did!"

"S-Shut up!" Rin sputtered as his cheeks turned red and he buried his face back into the floor in attempts to hide it.

"Are you saying you believe his story of parallel worlds?" another one asked. Rin realized it was the same one from earlier who seemed to really have a vendetta against him.

'_I'm gonna dub him Arthur #2 because this guy is just as much of a prick.'_

"Well it sure answers a lot of my questions. Plus, just look at that face of his. It screams stupidity; no way could he be some mastermind behind an intellectual plot to destroy us, like you all believe." Shiro chuckled as he continued to tease Rin.

"Hey! I'm not stupid, ya dumbass!" Rin argued back. "You're the one with the idiotic face!"

"Yeah, yeah, you keep telling yourself that, idiot." Shiro called out over his shoulder as he headed up the stairs. The remaining exorcists shared a few looks of confusion following him up the stairs.

It was then that Rin realized he was smiling.

Arguing with this Shiro felt exactly like he was arguing with his old man; and he had really missed that.

Sighing as the feeling of nostalgia washed over him, Rin turned over onto his back so he could stare up at the ceiling again.

There was really nothing he could do but sleep right now; but the problem with that was how hard this floor was. Sure, he could fall asleep again, but Rin didn't want to experience this back pain all over again right after he'd finally gotten over it.

In the end, sleep in order to escape boredom won, so Rin kissed his back goodbye and drifted off.

* * *

><p><strong>* - I'm hoping I got that right. Basically, I wanted it to be the same as the concentration Shura doused the students with when Amaimon was attacking them during their test of courage camp assignment<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : This chapter was a bit iffy for me. I hate writing scenes where characters explain stuff xD  
>But Rin and Shiro's scene made up for it. I had fun writing that~ <strong>

**I am so shocked at how you all love this story. It really cheers me up to read your reviews.  
>Oh and it seems either I have readers who stay up very late, or we leave in different time zones.<br>I think you all can imagine my shock to randomly check my e-mail at three in the morning and find five reviews waiting for me. Best midnight surprise ever x3**

**Anyways, I've decided to not have a character from Rin's world join him. As Toby pointed out, it makes it seem to easy for Rin. Although if I did have a character join the parallel world, I have to admit I was leaning towards Bon. heh heh lol**

**Thanks for reading! Oh and I should also mention, the reason behind these fast updates is that I'm on spring break. And all my friends are out of state or out of the country. *feels forever alone and has thus turned to fanfiction* Tomorrow I'm going on a two day trip with my family so I'll try and write another chapter during the car ride.**

**Rin: Please review so she'll update faster and I can finally get out of this cell ; w ;**


	4. The Trial

**Gehena Heiretsu Ch. 4  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>Rated: T for violence and Rin's internal swearing**

**[ This chapter has been edited ] **

* * *

><p><strong>ShiroHichi891 – Really? You liked the caterpillar bit? Yay~ I enjoy writing for psychotic characters, I find it fun and so yeah, that scene was fun for me.<strong>

**NotJustASidekick7 – I want you to know, that I seriously considered bringing Kuro in. I even figured out how to explain why he didn't come to Rin in the beginning, but then my friend helped me realize Kuro is Shiro's familiar so there would be two kuros as well so yeah…. I'm not sure about romance since I haven't figured out any pairings… heh heh.**

**Hartanna – Oh there's a reason for my little psycho Rin~ No way would I make him evil for the sake of being evil. Let's just say I'm an evil person and Rin is my chew toy (look that up on tv tropes lol)**

**Wildkurofang – Killing off Yukio? I'd never do that! I may be cruel to my characters, but I'd never kill off a character of Jun Fukuyama aka the Japanese voice actor of Grell Sutcliff! Yeah, I loves him.**

**Toby – I can't answer any of that xD **

**Pasta Loving Shinigami – Yukio: *walks over to Rin and bitch slaps him*  
>Rin: GODDAMIT WHY'D YOU DO THAT AGAIN!<strong>

**Masked Bard of Chaos – Aww thanks! I'm glad you like it a lot. And yes, there will be angst. Heh heh heh.**

**Lazylegionspark – Wow, I don't know what to say. Thank you so much, that really makes me happy to know that I'm doing a good job. I try hard to make sure my writing flows and makes sense so I have to reread it four times before I post it. I know exactly what you mean by those other fanfics. It annoys the heck out of me sometimes.**

* * *

><p>"-twenty-four cans of chuuhai* on the wall. Twenty-four cans of chuuhai. Take one down, pass it around, twenty-three cans of chuuhai on the wall." Rin sang in a monotone, completely bored out of his mind as he lay on the floor.<p>

'Okay that's it! I'm done with that stupid song." He decided, realizing his mouth was pretty dry after singing the line like seventy times.

_'If I don't get out of this cell soon, I swear I'm going to go crazy.'_ The half demon thought as he sat up. His tail was flickering lazily back and forth when his stomach started growling again.

The only times he had ever left the cell since he'd arrived here were to use the bathroom. And even then he'd had practically a platoon exorcists accompany him all the way to the door

_'Nrgghhh, I want sukiyaki! Actually, at this rate I'd even settle for Mephisto's demon stew** just so I could get something in my stomach. God, I'm so hungry!' _

Since Shiro and the exorcists had been here, only one person had come by. They said nothing but only gave him some water to drink.

A person could go a month without eating, but only three days without water.

Or something like that.

The rules probably weren't the same for him since he was part demon, but that didn't really matter, all he knew was that by the time that water had been given to him, his throat had been parched.

Water had never tasted as good as it did when he downed that bottle.

Groaning, Rin fell back down to the ground and stretched out his legs. Turning onto his side, Rin closed his eyes and went to sleep again in an attempt to forget the gnawing hunger in his stomach.

* * *

><p>When Rin next awoke, there was an angel outside his cell. Okay not really, but close enough because the exorcist there was holding exactly what he'd been praying for.<p>

"FUCK YEAH! FOOD!" Rin cheered happily, causing the man carrying the tray of food to jump back a bit.

On the cell's door there was a small rectangular flap meant just for putting the tray of food in. For obvious reasons, the flap could only be opened from the outside so he'd have to wait for the tray to be pushed through.

Rin thought it was kinda pointless to make it like that though, since if they were trying to stop him from sticking his arms out there or something, they should have made the spaces between the bars smaller. He could easily stick his whole arm out through them.

Either way, when that tray was pushed through, the teen happily took it and began devouring its contents. The tray only had a simple chicken soup and a chunk of bread, but in Rin's eyes it was better than even the five star meals served at True Cross Academy.

The half demon quickly inhaled, er, finished off the bread and moved onto the soup. Judging by the expression on the exorcists face, he probably finished that off faster than expected. Or humanly possible.

_'Screw the spoon, there's no one here who cares to tell me not to drink straight from the bowl.'_

So Rin set the spoon aside and picked up the bowl of soup so he could bring it to his lips. However, a few moments after he'd started slurping up the soup, Rin started to feel woozy and even more sluggish.

_'Is it because I ate too fast?' _But as his vision started blacking out, he understood.

_'Shit, they drugged the soup.'_

Rin's bowl clattered to the floor as he fell unconscious a moment later.

* * *

><p>"Rin, Rin. Wake up."<p>

Rin moaned something like five more minutes to whoever it was trying to wake him up and then turned over.

"We're eating sukiyaki."

"What?" He woke with a start, feeling excited at the prospect of his favorite food. But seeing Shiro crouched down and smirking at him made Rin realize the old man had just said that to wake him up.

"You are a cruel and horrible person."

"And you fall for the same tricks. Get used to it." Shiro laughed as he stood up and helped Rin to his feet as well. Now on his feet, the half demon began looking around at his new surroundings. He was in some ornately decorated hallway with marble flooring and there were two large fancy doors to his left. ***

"Hey, how did I get here?" Rin asked Shiro as he stretched out his back.

"Two exorcists carried you. From what I heard, you were pretty heavy, so I told them to drop you here since you need to be awake for your trial anyways." He explained.

"So I'm gonna go through another trial? Great." The teen muttered sarcastically as he dusted himself off. "Are you going to be there too?"

"I'm supposed to accompany you to make sure you don't try and kill everybody or something like that."

Nodding, Rin and Shiro then entered the circular room. The half demon was led by Shiro up the narrow staircase to a pedestal with golden bars that ringed around the front at waist level.

Above him, there was a huge fancy dangling chandelier and all around him were balconies. Most likely, they were meant for other exorcists to sit and watch a trial, but in his case they'd probably be there to exorcise him in case he tried to do something. Directly in front of him were the three members of the Grigori with another smaller glass chandelier above them.

Seeing all this was causing some major déjà vu. Once again, he was being put on trial because he was the son of Satan, and once again the council would have to be convinced not to kill him on the spot.

Well, there were _some_ differences. For one, Shura and Arthur weren't the ones behind him and Arthur wasn't trying to amputate his foot with that peverted creepy demon sword of his. Another being that Mephisto wasn't here turning the whole thing into a bet for some poker game.

But it was because of Mephisto that he hadn't been executed that day; would he be able to do the same for himself this time?

"The trial of the accused, Rin Okumura, a son of Satan, and allegedly not of this world is now in session and an open court." A powdered wig wearing portly man announced. "The examiners are I, Timote Timowas, the director and enforcer of the Knights of the True Cross Order, and the paladin, Shiro Fujimoto, a first class upper exorcist."

"Also present are the Grigori's knights of the True Cross Supreme advisors acting as overseers." Timote added and the continued, "You are to show proof that you are indeed what you say you are and not just a decoy created by Satan in order to have distracted us from the recent attack."

_'How the hell do I do that?' _Rin moaned and began thinking deeply about this as he pulled at his hair. _'I never thought the day would come where I'd have to prove I'm the son of Satan.'_

"Well you all took Kurikara away and there's this clamp thing on my tail, so I'm not sure if I c-"

"Rin, need I remind you these are the Supreme Advisors of the True Cross Order and the director of the Knights? Be more respectful unless you want to die now." The paladin reprimanded him in a hushed tone.

"If you do not present something then we will make the verdict to execute you now." The green robed Grigori announced.

"I'm trying but you are all making it damn hard to do anything!" Rin shouted back, his flames briefly shooting out in his moment of rage. _'Shit I yelled at them like last time! I thought I had my flames under control.'_

Shiro jumped back to keep the flames from hitting him, but to the old man's surprise, the flames weren't hot at all. If anything they were warm at most.

"Crap! Sorry, sorry!" The black haired teen hastily apologized as he looked around to make sure nothing was on fire. Rin had yet to realize that he actually had kept his flames under to control.

Since, even though they'd come out due to a flare of emotion, the amount expended and the temperature were a lot less than normal. Especially when compared to the last time he'd blown his top off at the council.

_'I guess Shura's training is actually starting to pay off.' _Rin thought as this dawned on him

However, he still braced himself for the Vatican to start condemning him since he'd just let his powers go unchecked. To his surprise, it was quite the opposite.

"He has shown proof; those are genuine blue flames." The green cloaked council member decided, having briefly spoken with the others. "But the question still remains that if there is any good in allowing him to continue living instead of just having him exorcised now so Satan does not acquire another vessel."

"Look you can stop talking like I'm not here. I'm not going to join Satan, and I never will, I just want to get back to my own world." The teen tried to explain, ignoring Shiro's glare and instruction to be more respectful. _'He should have seen me that first time. Then he'd know how much restraint I'm showing.'_

After everything he'd been put through since entering this world, Rin really found no reason to be respectful to them.

"Nothing would make me happier than for you guys to help me get the hell out of this world."

The Grigori spoke among themselves again as they thought about what Rin had said. After they reached a decision, they passed it along to the examiner.

"It has been decided. We of the True Cross Order will help this parallel Rin Okumura get back to his world." Timote announced. Rin brightened up immediately and had been about to let out a shout of joy, when the man continued. "But, there are conditions-"

_'I hate conditions. Why do they always have them?'_

"-help will only be provided should he aid the Order in the war against Satan."

Well fuck. That's basically what his world's Grigori wanted him to do! Do some things really never change?

"Until then, he will train with the other exwires and be under the constant eye of an exorcist."

Yup, exactly like his world.

"All in favor of this verdict?" Timote asked. The Grigori all nodded and there were general sounds of murmuring from the booths surrounding them.

"Those opposed?" For the most part, the room remained silent although Rin could hear a few disgruntled protests because of his demon hearing.

"I now pronounce this case closed then."

* * *

><p>Rin had to admit, he was pretty excited at the thought of meeting this worlds version of his friends. Were they different? Or pretty much the same just like everyone else he'd met so far?<p>

_'Well at least I know Shiemi's not exactly the same. That attack of hers was really something.'_

After his trial had ended, he'd finally got the clamp taken off his tail and even got back kurikara. This surprised him to say at the very least because his worlds Grigori never would have done that, so Rin had to admit that he very much liked this version of the council more.

He had then been instructed on where the other exorcists were and then given what looked like a slim black metallic card. On one side of it there was the True Cross Orders logo imprinted onto it while the other had a long white strip that was probably the scanning device.

It seemed that the Order no longer used the keys to get around and instead had these cards which were much like the old keys, but instead of having to carry multiple keys to get to different locations, all the locations that could be accessed by the person were installed into the card.

In order to use it in front of any door, he just had to hold it up and say the locations name. If his card had clearance to go there, a light would shoot out from the card and scan the door. After that, your location would be on the other side of the door.

Now that he knew the Order used these cards instead, Shiro's reaction to his key made a lot more sense.

_'I wonder why they stopped using the keys though.'_ Rin thought as he fingered his card.

The blue eyed teen headed to a door and held up his card as his tail flickered back and forth excitedly.

"Training room for exwires. " He said as a light then shot out from it and covered the front of the door. Once it was done, Rin wrapped his hand around the knob and entered.

When he exited, he was in the training room that had been described to him. To his delight, the other exwires were in fact here.

"Hey, I'm Rin Okumura an-"As soon as he began speaking, someone screamed. And then out of no where, a fist collided into his face and smacked his head back into the hard concrete wall.

* * *

><p><strong>* - Yeah this is my rendition of "99 bottles of beer on the wall". Chuhai was the alcoholic tonic water Shura accidentally gave the exwires instead of the juice packets. Man, seeing Rin randomly breathing fire while talking to Shima was hilarious! Although even funnier was his ranking list lol.<strong>

**** - I've been trying to keep this mainly manga only, but Mephisto's demon stew is just too awesome to pass up the chance of referencing it.**

***** - hallway shown episode 17 where Shura and Arthur fight Behemoth and Amaimon. If you ask me, they defeated Behemoth way too easily. In the manga all Shura could do was hold him off when Amaimon and Behemoth attacked the camp. Wow two anime references in one ch.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaaand, I'm cutting it off there. *hides behind Rin so I don't get killed*<br>You can all try and guess who punched him and who screamed lol.**

**And I'm really sorry I didn't post this sooner, I did in fact write part of this during the trip with my family, but as I was writing it the computer ran out of battery and then I was trapped in that car for another four hours due to traffic, and then a whole bunch of other reasons. **

**Basically, it is now five AM and I'm only awake writing this because I just woke up from a nightmare… o 3 o ;;**

**I'm so happy that I finally get to bring the other exwires in. I hope this chapter was okay because I suffered some major writers block while writing it. And about those card keys… yeah. Feedback? It's not actually plastic, but Rin just thinks it is since that's what it looks like to him. You will find out later why they use these cards instead of keys.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Rin: WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP PUNCHING ME WHEN I'M NOT EXPECTING IT!**

**[ Announcement!: I edited the card keys ]**


	5. One Step Closer

**Gehena Heiretsu Ch. 5  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>Rated: T for a bloody flashback and Shima**

* * *

><p><strong>Masked Bard of Chaos <strong>– Yeah but I was too scared to fall back asleep... heh. Wow what did you do? I've never gotten stitches before. I bet they hurt. And thanks, but I should actually work harder. I procrastinate too much... sigh. And that will be revealed in this chapter~<strong>**

****xRuneStone **– Yes I love Mephy! And really? That makes me so happy! I'm glad you like my fanfiction.******

******Hartanna **– Mephy is... somewhere lol. I think I'll finally introduce him in next chapter but we'll see~ Sorry that this update was late, I'll explain in A/N********

********Sleepest-Angel **– Thanks! I plan on it!**********

**********NotJustaSidekick7 **– Eh... that will be answered in first two sentences. tee hees. And I think we'd all love to give our brothers Mephy's soup. Amaimon x Rin? I've actually never read a fanfic of that pairing, but I do have something in store, but I plan on them having a brotherly relationship.************

************Wildkurofang **– Okay phew! I was wondering if I totally messed up by putting those card keys in. But there's a reason for them... and I hope it's a good one... Mephy might show up next chapter and maybe Shura too. **************

**************ShiroHichi891 **– Er no. Heh heh... I'm an evil person. And yeah I think Koneko would scream but he'd hold it in so no one would tease him. He's already short, he doesn't need people saying he's a scaredy cat too lol.****************

****************DEATHxMelody **– No one's guessing right it seems... Maybe my choice isn't the best then... lol I'm not gonna change it though. Those two will show up next chappy maybe~******************

******************drizzlemist **– It's okay that you don't have an account! Glad you reviewed anyways. Your close, but not quite about that card key reason. Yeah, you should have seen what my friend jokingly wrote for that scene. Trust me just be glad she didn't post hers because although hers was wild, it would have screwed over my plot rofl. Thanks! ********************

********************Mafioso Shinigami **– Sorry! And you don't like the asterisks? I'll ask everyone about that then. But for this chapter I didn't do any asterisks for you. And yes, yes it does. I'll try and update soon so yeah, at least this isn't a cliffy again. I think...**********************

**********************tsukinopen **– Hehe heh... ************************

************************Anon-kun **– You really like it that much? That makes me so happy~ I'll try and update quickly!**************************

**************************DD **– Oh I know. I'm half korean myself. But I figured that Shiro and Yukio probably forced Rin to use utensils and he's a cook so he'd want to use utensils as well. Plus since this was a western dish I also figured he would think about using a spoon but would go against it in order to eat faster. And I will!****************************

****************************gdesertsand **– um... heh heheh heh not exactly...******************************

******************************ylfrettub **– I'm glad you are! I'll try and update soon~********************************

* * *

><p>"Oi Shima! Calm down!"<p>

"Kamiki-san!"

Rin just stared with mouth agape at the scene before him as he clutched his throbbing cheek. If anything, he'd expected the punch to be from Bon.

Never in a million years did he think _Shima_ would be the one to punch him. Although, even more shocking, was that _Kamiki_ was the one who shouted.

"WHY SHOULD I CALM DOWN? IT'S THAT GUY'S FUCKING FAULT THAT KONEKO- That Koneko! H-He is..." Shima choked up and clenched his fists as he looked downwards.

Bon placed his hands on Shima's shoulders as he started saying words Rin couldn't hear to calm down his friend.

Meanwhile, a similar scene was happening between Shiemi and Izumo, except both were on their knees as Shiemi attempted to calm her down.

"Just breathe; there's nothing to freak out about. You're not back there again. This Rin isn't that Rin." She assured her in a soothing voice.

"N-No! It's _him!_ PAKU! HE HAS PAKU! W-We have to help her!" Izumo sobbed hysterically as she covered her face with her hands.

"There's nothing we can do Kamiki-san. It's too late." Shiemi told her sadly. Izumo cried onto Shiemi's shoulder as the blond put her arms around her comfortingly.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Rin asked.

"I can explain that." A familiar voice said from behind him. Turning, Rin felt his mouth break into an open mouthed grin.

"Yukio!" He cheered.

Yukio sighed and placed his hand to the bridge of his nose as he surveyed the damage Rin had caused just with his presence.

"Everyone, would you please give Rin and I a moment?" The exorcist asked them.

_'How many de ja vu moments am I going to go through before I can get home...?'_

Izumo, Shima, Shiemi, and Bon all remained silent as they shuffled out of the class.

Now that they were alone, Rin expected Yukio to start scolding him or something, but instead, his twin's  
>parallel hugged him.<p>

"Uh...?" The half demon sputtered. It wasn't that he didn't mind being hugged by Yukio, but it was just a surprise since not even his Yukio hugged him that much.

"Sorry. The last time I saw my brother acting as happy and normal as you was when I was seven." Yukio apologized as he pushed the frame of his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose.

_'Old man said something like that too... Was this world's Rin seven when he joined Satan's side?'_

"I take it you're probably very confused at this point, right?" He asked Rin, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, like why did everyone freak out when I entered? I mean I know my parallel self is a bad guy, but I'm not him. Oh and where's Takara and Konekomaru? And did this world's Paku stay in the cram school?" Rin said, letting all his questions come out in a stream.

When he mentioned Koneko and Paku though, he noticed Yukio's expression darken.

"I'm not sure who 'Takara' is, but unless you want another scene like earlier to happen, don't bring up Konekomaru or Noriko-san." His parallel's twin warned him.

"Why?"

Yukio sighed and leaned against the wall.

"This will take awhile."

* * *

><p><em>Twigs cracked underfoot as they ran through the forest as fast as they could. The forest was lit aflame with blue fire and the air was thick with smoke and miasma; making it even harder to breathe, but still they continued running.<em>

_If they didn't, they'd be caught by _him_._

_Just then, one of the girls tripped on a branch and harshly twisted her ankle; to the point where it was stuck at an unnatural angle._

"_Paku!" Izumo cried out as she stopped running in order to check on her friend._

"_Kamiki just go on without me! I'll be okay." Paku lied with a smile to try and hide the pain she felt when she tried to stand up._

"_No, I won't leave you! I promised I'd always help you, so don't worry. I'll summon Mike and Uke!_" Kamiki assured her. "_I ask the grace of Inari, the god of harv-"_

"_Stop Kamiki." Paku told her. "I know you're lying. You don't even have the energy left to summon them anymore do you? You used it all up to help us escape."_

"…"

_Just then, a crash sounded behind them. Kamiki muffled a scream as she turned and saw who it was._

"_Heh, looks like I finally caught the two little rabbits!" Rin called out as he tapped his sword on his shoulder._

"_Kamiki run!" Paku pleaded, but it was to no avail. Izumo stood rooted on the spot; both because she didn't want to leave her best friend and simply because she was too scared._

"_Oi, what's wrong? You look like you just saw a demon or something. Oh wait." The blue eyed teen started laughing at that, making the flames grow even higher._

"_Please! I don't want both of us to die! Go already!" The brunette begged Kamiki as she tried to push herself to her feet only to fall down again._

"_There's no use in even trying to get up. Neither of you are escaping." Rin informed them coldly as he pointed his sword at Izumo._

"_I guess I'll get rid of you first then, since it's not like she can go anywhere." He said as he gestured to Paku who was still struggling to move._

_Kamiki's eyes widened as she internally cursed herself. Why was she so frozen with fear?_

_She needed to help Paku and get out of here! She had promised to never let something like _that time _happen again._

_She'd promised Paku she would protect her; that they would stay together forever._

_However, Izumo found herself still glued to the spot; her heart beating wildly as she was unable to even make a sound. So as the demon began coming towards her with that flaming sword of his, she just braced herself for the pain._

_It never came._

_Izumo opened her eyes in shock of the scene before her. Paku stood before her with the sword skewered through her. The brunette had finally managed to push herself off the ground just so she could take the blow._

_Not only that, she was gripping Rin's arm with all her remaining strength in order to keep him there so Izumo could have a chance to escape._

"_R-run." She choked out._

"_P-Paku!" Izumo gasped as she finally regained control of her limbs._

"_No m-matter what, I knew… I was going to die." Paku turned her head to face Kamiki with a sad smile. "At least this way I got to save my frien…"_

_Before she could finish, her eyes had glazed over and she slumped back with the sword still in her and her hands still weakly wrapped around Rin's arm._

_She was dead._

"_PAKU!"_

"_Tch, stupid bitch couldn't just wait her turn to die." Rin scoffed as he kicked the girl's body off his sword. _

_What he next did was unexplainable; the half demon just started stabbing the already dead Paku and even went so far as to set her on fire._

_Unable to watch her best friend's body be brutally mutilated, Izumo finally found the strength to run away._

_She ran blindly through the brush until she happened upon an abandoned cabin. The teen shakily whipped out the card and held it in front of the door._

"_J-Japanese Branch Base!" She cried out and then yanked the door open._

* * *

><p>"–by the time the exorcists Izumo sent got there, all that was left was ash and Rin was nowhere in sight." Yukio finished with a sigh.<p>

"..."

'_If I gave into my demon side... would I become like that?' _Rin thought.

He didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe that his parallel self could do something so cruel and unnecessary. And he noticed Yukio didn't call this world's Rin "nii-san" like his Yukio always did. Was it because he no longer considered Rin his brother, or did he simply just not want to call him that?

"...what happened to Koneko?" He asked hesitantly.

"We don't know."

Rin stared at Yukio.

"What do you mean 'we don't know'?"

"I mean, no one except for Shima, and most likely Suguro, knows what happened to Konekomaru." He answered. "Konekomaru was put on a scouting mission with Shima and a group of exorcists, but only Shima came back and he was in critical condition. We've come to believe Konekomaru was killed during the mission since all Shima revealed was that they were ambushed by Rin and he couldn't save anyone."

"...Well now I get why everyone freaked out about me." The half demon sighed as he kicked at a loose stone in the floor.

Heading over to the door Yukio then ushered the other exwires back into the room.

"As you all know, the parallel Rin will be training with us until further notice." He announced to everyone.

There was a collective noise of mutters as they began to talk in hushed tones amongst them.

"Oi, if you've got something to say don't act like a bunch of gossiping grannies. Say it to my face or don't say it at all." Rin declared.

As though he were taking up that challenge, Bon stepped forward.

"Fine then. We don't think it's safe, or a good idea, to be training with the son of Satan, even if it's just his 'parallel'. Who's to say he's not the same psycho in that world as he is here?" He questioned.

"Bon, just don't. Arguing with Okumura-sensei isn't going to do. The orders from the Vatican are absolute." Shima reasoned.

'_Whoa… Is it just me or does Shima seem cooler…?' _Rin was just so surprised at this realization. He didn't know why, but the pink haired teen just _seemed_ cooler. Maybe even cooler than Kuro.

'_Nah, I'm probably just imagining things.' _The half demon quickly brushed the thought aside with ease.

"Now, let's get on to the real reason of why I came here." Yukio announced, causing Rin to snap out of his thoughts. 'You have a mission coming up so everyone needs to begin training to strengthen your abilities as much as possible. So everyone please start that now."

There was a collective noise of everyone agreeing to this as they headed off in different directions in the room.

Rin didn't really get what was going on but he decided to just follow after everyone else. He was an exwire too, right?

* * *

><p>Now that no one was trying to sock him in the face or lecture him, Rin finally got a chance to look around the room they were in.<p>

To start, it was huge. In fact, it looked a lot like that one training room Yukio had taken him to, only it was like three times that size and had even more training equipment.

In one corner was a deep pit with a chained leaper inside of it, along the opposite wall was a row of batting cages and machines similar to the ones he'd seen Shura and Yukio use, and there were also some weight lifting stuff and a large assortment of equipment he had never seen before as well.

"Wow…" Rin said in amazement as he looked around.

While he took in his surroundings, the others had already reached their respective zones to train. Shiemi and Izumo to the leaper cage, Shima to the batting cage, and Suguro went to a firing range with a wide assortment of artillery in the back.

Rin saw that there were also training mats probably meant for sparring and sword training, but seeing as how he didn't have a partner, he couldn't really do that.

So instead, he went to the batting cage beside Shima's.

"Hey." Rin called out to the pink haired teen as he took out Kurikara. Shima barely gave him a nod as he assembled K'rik. If anything, Rin guessed he should be glad that Shima had at least acknowledged his existence.

"**Please select a mode.**" A mechanical voice said as Shima turned the machine on.

"**You've selected 'Infinity mode'. Play will begin in 10 seconds.**"

'_That's the same mode Yukio and Shura were using.' _Curious, Rin decided he'd start a round in a little bit so he could take a peek at Shima's first.

As soon as the machine started firing the balls, Shima began chanting verses from the Gospel of John. Along with that, he began ducking and weaving past the spheres; never being hit by a single one. If any came close to him, he'd just hit it away with his staff.

'_Shit he's good.'_ Rin admitted as he completely forgot about his starting his own round. This Shima was definitely cooler than the one he knew.

"Oh look a bug." The teen randomly pointed out as he noticed a brown june bug flying about. It probably came in when he'd left the door open for a bit after getting punched in the face by Shima.

"HOLY SHIT WHERE?" Shima shouted jumping up and completely forgetting what he was doing and where he was.

As expected, Shima then began getting pegged by balls until the session finally ended.

"Oh yeah… You're scared of bugs… Whoops. Sorry." Rin laughed nervously as he scratched at the back of his head.

Shima meanwhile was rubbing his aching arm which had taken the most of the hits since he'd turned to his side and ducked down as he'd covered his head.

"Jeez, I know I definitely hate your parallel self, but right now I can't help but laugh." Shima chuckled, unable to hold it in anymore as he shook his head. The teen sighed and then crossed his arms.

"The fact that you know of my fear probably means you're friends with my parallel, right?" He asked Rin. "Well I personally don't know whether to trust you or not, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to just talk with you."

"Really?" Rin asked happily, almost like a puppy since his tail started wagging around happily. Which really just goes to show how deprived of human attention he must have been at this rate.

He would have never done that back in his world, unless it was some hot chick asking him out of course. But then he would have immediately tried to play it cool after that.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we're friends." Shima clarified. "I just don't want to have to treat you like an enemy all the time."

Although Rin had been hoping for something more, at least it was definitely better then getting a black eye every time he saw Shima. Not that he had one right now, in fact his demon healing abilities had already erased all traces of the punch.

So evein if it was a very small change, at least he was one step closer in getting his new fellow exwires to be his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>"That time" refers to the brief scene we see of Kamiki's past in that one chapter.<strong>

**It's been brought to my attention that putting asterisks is distracting, so I decided to ask all of your opinions. Keep them or just try my best to explain those instances down here in the A/N?**

**Am I horrible for killing off Paku and making Koneko go missing? I figured I needed some characters to die and stuff, and since Paku's not that important... heh heh. I chose Koneko because, out of all the exwires, he's my least favorite (Takara doesn't count because we don't know anything about him other than that he shouldn't have been let in by Mephisto so easily like Shura was and he's an badass ventriloquist) but i still like him. **

**And, OH MY GAWD I'M SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS LATE! **To make up for my absence, I tried very hard to make this chapter long despite my extreme writers block.** I started school again and it's testing week, but still I tried to write the chapter. That is, until my laptop got taken away... :T But it's fine I'll find a way around it because my parents said I could type on the computer instead and I can type on that faster anyways I guess. **

**Still, I like writing on my tiny old laptop... Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!**

**Rin: I'M (sorta) NOT FOREVER ALONE ANYMORE! 8'DDD  
><strong>


	6. Murder, Torture, and Pain, Oh My!

**Gehena Heiretsu Ch. 6 [EDITED]  
>Disclaimer: I wish I owned Ao no Exorcist. But, my name is not Kazue Katou and I am not an amazing mangaka like her<br>Rated: T for graphic violence**

* * *

><p><strong>Okumura Rin - Sorry this chapter is late too. But I have had a lot of tests and retarded English projects so I didn't have time to update. And I had a huge writers block about what to do seeing as Gehenna has never appeared in Ao no Exorcist; so I did my best of what my rendition is in this chapter.<strong>

**Masked Bard of Chaos - LOL! When I first started reading Ao no Exorcist I used to mix up their names all the time! And, wow. Tables seem to hate you. Or, did that table just have a vendetta against you? Perhaps you have angered it? I suggest giving it offerings to appease it so it will no longer make you smack your head into it.**

**Hartanna - None of the exwires are in this chapter though, and I apologize in advance for the events that will take place. In my defense, my friend helped write this chapter.**

**NotJustASidekick7 - Well then, I hope you like this chapter! The demon brothers (mephy, amaimon, yukio, and rin) are my favs~ I think that Amaimon would be a great brother if he had known Rin better and thus, this personality for Amaimon I have for this chapter was born. Sure hope he's not too ooc.**

**Toby - Thanks I'm glad you liked it! I'm trying to think of a way to bring Kuro in because I love that little cat demon; hopefully soon but I'm not sure. Oh my god, that is hilarious! If I have the chance, I might actually use that. Who knows! Sorry Bon didn't have too much focus on him; I will most likely have Rin growing closer to the exwires one by one so yeah. Shima came first.**

**lazylegionspark - You really mean that? Thanks. You don't know how much it means to me that you think this; I hope my future chapters will be just as great then. I am trying hard to make my characters keep to their personality, but at the same time take into the fact that different things have happened to them so they're not completely similar. Yes Takara and his puppet are forever alone until Katou gives us more info on them.**

**gdesertsand - hehe heh yeah. I got a lot of people *troll face* Oh and all will be explained in due time~**

**drizzlemist - Really? It makes me so happy to hear that people like my fanfiction. Sure I see all the author/story favorites and alerts, but it still makes me even happier to see the reviews as well. To fit those scenes in, I've had to reread Ao no Exorcist three times. Yup, in the course of planning and writing this fic I've probably re-read the manga twice. Rin will forever be a little puppy in my eyes lol. Yeah he really should be thankful for what he has.**

**Mafioso Shinigami - *hides* I had to kill some people! Would you rather have Izumo dead? Of course I could never kill Eyebrows though lol. I'd wait to throw something though, you might feel the opposite after reading this update.**

**..side - A world where Shima doesn't freak out over bugs is a world I would not want to see lol. Also, Rin is always cute~**

**Bryndel - Thank you for sharing my views lol. Well then, I sure hope you enjoy this update, but I can't answer all those questions just yet!**

**Urube - Heh lmao  
>Rin: *forever alone*<strong>

**Cookzilla - I updated~ And thank you for being my 50th reviewer!**

**ShiroHichi891 - I'm glad you really like my story, I've been trying my best. This update's flashback happened to be written mainly by my friend so don't blame me heh hehe... And I think Paku is okay; the anime made her more important then the manga did but who knows. Maybe Katou has something in store for her? I don't think she's completely useless though.**

* * *

><p>The marble floored hallway was silent all but for the sound of a lone pair of footsteps. Said figure wore an un-tucked long sleeve white shirt rolled up to the elbows with a tie and well fitted strapped vest. Across his shoulders was a pitch black sword carrying case lined with a bright fiery blue.<p>

Normally there would be a coat as well; but, since the half demon honestly didn't give a shit about style, he just adjusted his formal clothes to be more comfortable. If it had been up to him, his tail would have been out and flicking around; but since he was a "respectable" demon now he had to keep his tail hidden.

This half demon was none other than Rin Okumura, the vessel of Satan himself.

One might wonder why in the first place, if Rin hated his outfit so much, he wore it; but really, the answer was simple. He was the vessel of Satan and his father was not one to be anything less than impeccably well dressed. Thus meaning any opinion Rin had would be thrown out the window.

The half demon sighed as he flipped his hair and leaned against the wall. He was bored, but that was not too bad. He'd rather be bored and in control of his own actions rather than have something to do and be forced to share his mind with his 'father'. So instead he preoccupied himself with imagining setting fire to the castle.

"Riiiiiiinnn." A monotone voice called out. The teen turned, already knowing who it was before he even caught sight of him.

"What do you want broccoli?" He asked the green haired demon.

"Hey, that's no way to talk to your older brother." Amaimon retorted. The green haired demon was dressed formally; but, his was a deep red button down shirt with a black gold buttoned vest and pants. Wrapped around his neck was a green and black striped tie and on his feet he had a pair of pointed tipped boots with short red and yellow striped heels.

"Oh don't even try pulling that card; anytime you lose a game you act like you're three."

"Well at least I don't set the board game on fire," Amaimon accused.

"That was an accident!"

"Tell that to the game of Life you murdered."

"Well you know what, maybe that's why they're called BORED games; because they're boring and they should just be used as firewood."

"_**Take that back.**__"_

"Ah? What's going on over here? Are my two little brothers arguing again?" Another voice cut in. Amaimon and Rin turned to see Mephisto heading towards them with one hand in his pocket and the other resting at his side. The dark blue haired demon's outfit was much like Amaimon's, but he wore a black pinstriped coat instead of a vest and had a white tie.

Rin knew that his eldest half brother often times opted for a polka dotted pink tie instead though because for some reason the demon liked weird patterns like that. Mephisto's shoes were also pointed, but they had small light colored magenta heels instead.

"Rin won't play with me." Amaimon answered in a tone with a slight fake whine.

"What? You never even asked!" Rin argued back.

"Well, that doesn't matter because our little brother has a new mission." Mephisto said.

"From father?"

"Yes."

Rin's expression darkened before he could hide it.

"Rin, you okay?" His green haired demon brother asked as he poked one of his long black fingernails into Rin's cheek.

Startled, and a bit annoyed maybe, the blue haired teen looked at Amaimon in annoyance as he pushed the hand away.

"Of course."

Before either of his half brothers could reply, he turned about and headed for the audience chamber where his newest assignment awaited him. Most likely, the task waiting for him would be yet another event that would haunt him and only add onto his ever growing nightmares.

* * *

><p>"You called for me, father?" Rin asked as he bowed his head and crouched to one knee. He had combed his hair back to make it neater; and, since it would be suicide to outright show he'd changed his attire, the half demon had also re-donned his black coat and straightened out his shirt.<p>

"Yeah, now get up." Satan said as he flicked one of his fingers up and his chin rested on his hand.

The king of demons was sitting on a black ornately decorated throne with an electric blue cushion. The demon's bright cerulean eyes were dulled from obvious boredom and his silver hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail while the longer front ends hung down. Other than that though, his father was as well kept as usual.

The usual blue fire clung to the king of Gehenna and decorated the two sides of the demon's head like horns. Judging by the way they were flickering, Rin figured his father was thinking about something which meant he probably had an important task in store.

"What's my mission?" He asked, his expression and blank in case of the usual occurrence of his thoughts being read.

"Oi, what's with the long face? You don't even know what your mission is yet. Guess this means you don't you wanna see your little brother again…"

"What do you mean by that?" Rin cut in, his voice sharp in order to hide any other tone he might have conveyed.

"I've caught wind of some rumors that interest me a lot, and it most likely will involve meeting up with those exwires and Yukio."

The teen stared at him, making sure not to think too hard about what the silver haired entity was saying, but he still didn't understand what was being implied.

"Supposedly, there's another you running around in Assiah."

Rin felt his jaw drop out of surprise before he could even think to stop it. Of all statements he had thought he would hear, that was definitely one he had never even dreamed of.

"What? Did you just say that there's another version of me running around in the human world?" He stammered, trying to keep his mouth from staying open in shock.

"Yeah, or at least that's what those spies are saying to me. But I don't trust them since they are so unreliable. Those half breeds usually spout whatever lie they can think of to prolong their miserable lives anyways." Satan chuckled mirthlessly.

By spies, his father was referring to the number of exorcists scattered about the order that were only part demon and had been convinced to join the order to learn what the True Cross Order was planning. The half demon made no move to remind his father that he was also a "half breed" because he really didn't feel like getting his ass handed to him.

"So… you want me to travel to Assiah? Or are you coming as well?"

"I'll let you be in charge of this one. But remember, I'll be watching."

"…Right."

Rin hid his reaction as he bowed and left the chamber.

It wasn't until Rin was absolutely positive that Satan wasn't in his mind that he finally let out a sigh of relief. The fact that he wasn't going to be controlling his every movement was a huge event.

When he'd first left Gehenna to go on missions, his father had always controlled his every action. During those times, he'd had to regress to the very depths of his mind and standby as he watched everything his father made his body do. It was kind of like an out of body experience where you are just watching yourself move, but you are not actually the one doing it.

Rin had to do many gruesome tasks just to prove to Satan that he could do exactly as he was told before he was allowed control over himself. The half demon often made a

And if he ever made a mistake or did something Satan didn't like, he would no longer be in control.

In a way, Rin knew that this was also a test. If he didn't make sure to keep up his persona of the sadistic uncaring vessel of Satan, there would surely be repercussions.

The teen cringed as he remembered the first time he'd tried to disobey orders.

That time, he'd lost complete control of his body when Satan took over and mutilated the body of an exorcist he'd tried to show mercy to.

The result of that subjugation only added on to the many things that plagued him.

Even after that event he had been punished for a week by being beaten within an inch of his life and then shut in a cage in complete darkness. It was another month before he was allowed to control his actions during his visits to Assiah.

However, that punishment was nothing compared to the last time where he actually managed to succeed in rebelling against orders.

* * *

><p><em>'Kill him' Satan's voice commanded him within his head as he clutched the limp form of a pale skinned exorcist.<em>

_The exorcist was already covered in bruises and had at least one broken arm, not to mention the fact that he was barely awake while the rest of his companions were either knocked out cold or dead._

_He had taken down the group because they'd tried to set up a trap for him but thanks to their spies they'd already known of the plan._

_'Why? Our job here's already done. There's no point in killing him.' Rin answered internally._

_'What? Do you pity this pipsqueak? Just end it already for him. That's an order.'_

_Rin didn't understand why he was disobeying Satan. What was the point? Why did he feel the need to save this one exorcist when he'd already killed hundreds of them?_

_Maybe it was because this one was around his age._

_Maybe because if he hadn't been curse to the life he carried now, he might have been friends with the boy._

_Maybe he was just damn tired of being Satan's puppet and wanted to do something he wanted to do, despite the consequences._

_'No.'_

_'Rin don't you dar—'_

_Focusing his mind, Rin mustered up everything he could into putting a barrier to block out Satan. He knew it wouldn't last long, but that was all he'd need in order to hide the boy._

_Using the blood of an already dead exorcist, he opened a gate to Gehenna and stepped into it while carrying the teen._

_He knew that if he were to leave the boy here in Assiah, his father would just make him go back and kill him in the most brutal way possible in order to teach Rin a lesson, so instead he took him to Gehenna._

_'I have to hide him somewhere Satan won't find him.'_

_There were no humans in Gehenna; the only way a human could enter was through the Gehenna gate and only he and Satan could open that. So because of this, Rin knew he'd have to use a spell to hide the boy's presence._

_Rin then left him in the care of someone he could trust to keep quiet about this and made sure that the demon would explain to the exorcist that he couldn't leave the house he'd hidden him in._

_The half demon made sure to get as far away from the safe house as possible so that when he finally became too weak to keep the barrier between him and Satan up, his exorcist he was hiding wouldn't be found._

_Upon letting the barrier down, he was immediately punished. Satan had forced him to march himself straight to the room where his father was and was promptly thrown into the dungeons. Better known as the torture dungeons though, seeing as they really had no other dungeons there; any prisoner in Gehenna was tortured so why make any other type of prison?_

_All demons regenerate from wounds quickly and seeing as Rin now was the vessel of Satan, he healed even faster now if Satan willed it._

_So, because of this, no one ever held back when torturing a demon since it was unlikely that they'd die from the wounds._

_This led to meaning that the tortures carried out were done in the most painful ways possible._

_-o0o-_

_They started with his teeth. One by one, they were pulled out and re-grown, sometimes with pliers, and sometimes by rudely hacking away at his gums. If the overall pain had made it hard to talk, the memory of his teeth slowly being pulled out rendered him mute for nearly a week, except for his screams._

_Luckily for Rin, he was only to remain in the torture cells for two days. Had it been longer, he knew for a fact that his torturer would have focused on making sure each part of his body was put in their own separate hell._

_A spoon tapped against Rin's face, moving closer to his eyes and then into them._

_A needle poked into his lips and sewed his mouth shut._

_The demon carrying out his punishments left him alone for the night. Rin's screams from the pain left his throat raw, until he could only whimper out of hurt and fear from the previous events._

_The next morning, he woke up feeling like his throat had been lit on fire, and reached for the water on his bed stand. Then he remembered where he was, and of the lack of water in this literal hellhole._

_He tried moving his hands. Then his feet. Then maybe wiggling his toes._

_Nothing._

_His eyes snapped open, alarmed, and came to rest upon a pleased-looking figure who was holding a recently-emptied syringe._

_"Finally awake, now? Good, I was just about to start." His torturer from the day before smiled sadistically._

_'No no no no no. Oh God please no; not again.'_

_Rin's silent pleas went both unanswered and ignored. A knife drew intricate designs on his body. His only peace was that he could not feel what was being done to him, but he could always watch. Rin lost consciousness- but only for a second, and awoke to a needle of adrenaline being pulled out of his arm._

_"Can't have you passing out on me, okay? We aren't done playing yet!"_

_His skin pieced itself back together, and the painkillers wore off. The torturer grinned, and thrust his hand into Rin's side, touching his intestines, making his mouth break open in a soundless scream-_

_"Enough."_

_His savior cut the ropes tying him to the bed, and Rin finally passed out, the nothingness a retreat from his punishment._

* * *

><p>That was the last time he dared to defy his father. After that, he became the perfect little son, dealing punishments as he was commanded, sparing no exorcist.<p>

Besides of course, the one he still had hidden.

-o0o-

Rin stepped into Assiah, his psychotic smile masking any thoughts of disobedience he would have had. It seemed he was in some forest, where a fire was already raging about.

'_Perfect.'_

With just a flick of his head, he released his flames at will and began setting even more of the burning forest ablaze with his bright blue flames.

"Oi! It looks like the party's begun now that I'm here!" He laughed wildly as he slashed his sword around in a haphazardly manner. He could already hear the surprised screams from the exorcists seeing him.

* * *

><p><strong>New AN: I really did not like the way this chapter was written anymore so I rewrote it!**

**Here's a pic I sketched of Rin's new outfit: (remove the () things)**

**** tinyurl().()com()/()parallelrin**  
>[note: i drew his tail out because sometimes he lets it loose to taunt his opponent. by that I mean, he's showing his weak spot becase there's no way in hell they'd ever actually be able to hit it]<strong>

**And here are the pics I based Amaimon, Mephisto, and Satan off of:  
>Amaimon:<strong> tinyurl().()com() amaimonoutfit**  
>Mephisto: this is the tie I refer to as the polka dot one - <strong> tinyurl().()com()bkxxx35**  
>but as for the suit, I'm using the one from the more recent chapters except it would be black with white pinstripes instead<br>** tinyurl().()com()/aqxuk7a** [this is also Rin's hairstyle slicked back]  
>Satan: <strong> tinyurl().()com()amwmho8** [note: I don't think he'd looks this bishounen so add a bit more of a facial structure like Shiro's but not as old]**

**I'm actually laughing right now because of the fact that a torture scene is actually in character concerning how Amaimon is currently skewered through like six spears all in order to stop him from killing Rin. If anything, that torture scene written by my friend (username: skippythe hobolo) wasn't graphic enough. Her first version was the more graphic one that I should have kept. And my other friend (username: analyticAsisinty) came up with the title for this chapter.**

**Old A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update and the chapter being so short. Originally it was supposed to be longer but the part I'd planned didn't fit in so I am going to save it for the next chapter.**

**Also, testing weeks came around and I had so many projects for my freaking english class that I really had no time to write it. (And I already mentioned the writers block right?) Plus, I'm in this fanfiction competition where every month I have to write a story for a hetalia pairing. This month was SuFin so if you want to read it go ahead and check it out in my stories.**

**Okay now it's time for my extremely long A/N to be completed.**

**But before I go, what do you all think about me doing a little contest? Whoever is the 100th reviewer (that is, if I'm lucky enough to get that many reviews) I will write them whatever Ao no Exorcist oneshot they want. However, no smut. I just can't write that kind of stuff sorry.**

**Anywho, please review! Praise and criticism are both taken with open arms.**

**Rin: I didn't even appear in this chapter... ; A ;**


	7. The Mission

**Gehena Heiretsu Ch. 7****  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I may own a Ao no Exorcist poster and True Cross Academy necklace, but sadly I do not own Ao no Exorcist itself.****  
><strong>**Rated: T**

* * *

><p>Rin fingered the hilt of kurikara with a mixture of excitement and nervousness as he sat alone on his booth seat in the train.<p>

'_We're finally on our way.' _ The half demon smiled.

After a week of training, Rin and the other exwires were finally going on a mission; but he was starting to feel a bit guilty about going on this trip.

Here he was, getting excited about going on a mission that could possibly result in his death, while _his_ friends and family were probably getting more and more worried about him as the days passed. Although some, i.e Shura and Bon, were probably getting increasingly pissed off at him since it was his own stupid mistake that landed him here. He could already begin to imagine the yelling he'd get from the two. The teen winced as he thought of how many hours Shura would make him kneel with a bariyon on his lap to teach him a lesson on how he should listen more.

Sighing, Rin couldn't help but look at this world's Yukio. Even though the only way the Vatican would help him return his world was if he helped them with this war, Rin knew he would have helped no matter what.

Despite the fact they were only the parallel versions of his friends, the teen knew he never could have just abandoned them. They all still shared the same face and personality so Rin couldn't help but want to fight alongside them; even if the feeling wasn't mutual.

He didn't even need to ask the others what they thought of him still, he already knew it just by the fact that everyone had refused to sit next to him. All the other exwires, were uneasy around him despite the fact that all week long he had tried to prove he bore no ill intentions towards any of them. Well, excluding Shima, but even he was still wary of him.

'_At least Eyebrows isn't screaming every time I enter the room anymore.'_

"As explained before, your original mission has been changed due to an outbreak of demons and Salamanders setting fire to a forest near one of our Northern outposts." Yukio announced. "Our mission is simple; assist the exorcists in taming the fire, treating those who have been wounded, and exorcising the lower level demons."

"However, if one of the demon kings or any demons above middle class appear, I want you to retreat immediately. None of you are ready yet to defeat those types so just let the upper class exorcists handle it." Yukio's gaze was directed fully on Rin while the other exwires all agreed. Knowing from his childhood, he remembered Rin's impulsive tendencies to take on any opponent head on even if they were three times his size.

Meanwhile, Rin had felt like retorting about how he'd already defeated the Impure King, who was the size of a freaking city, but he bit back the comment. He knew that the bespectacled teen was just worried about him. Even if he wasn't this world's Rin, he could tell that Yukio was concerned for him all the same.

"Fine." The half demon muttered, earning a sigh of relief from the other.

The rest of the train ride was quiet, the only sounds coming from the hushed conversations between Kamiki and Shiemi, and Bon and Shima.

-o0o-

By the time the train pulled into the station, Rin felt like he was going to die of boredom.

"Everyone exit now, this is as far as the train can take us to our location." Yukio told the exwires as he stood up and began leading them out.

Rin eagerly hopped out of his seat and followed after his parallel twin.

"So what are we going to do now?" He questioned, his tail moving back and forth in a peppy curious manner.

"Ni—I mean Rin, I've gone over this many times." The exorcist sighed. "We are going to get picked up by a truck and driven to where the other exorcists are."

"Oh yeah, sorry."

Rin wondered for a moment what Yukio had been about to say earlier, but then realized it. Yukio almost called him "Nii-san".

'_It must be really hard for him since his Rin is on Satan's side… Me being here is probably not helping the situation.'_

The dark blue haired teen let out a breath as he once again cursed his parallel for what had to be the millionth time.

Shuffling off the train, Rin was shocked to see that even from this distance, the smoke and flames curling off the tops of many trees was clearly visible.

"How the hell do they expect us to put that out?" Bon asked incredulously to no one in particular.

Rin couldn't help but silently agree with the teen; this did seem like a rather impossible task.

"Looks like I'll need Uchimochi." Kamiki commented as the other exwires also began thinking of what they'd need as well.

"Nii-chan, we'll need lots of sancho-san." Shiemi told her greenman spirit, who was currently perched on her shoulder. Of course he was in his smaller form, since not only was it energy saving, it also meant her shoulder wouldn't get crushed since his other form was so large.

Shima just started assembling his K'rik in silence while Bon checked to make sure he had enough ammo as they all waited for the truck to arrive.

* * *

><p>"I need all available exorcists not helping the injured or engaged in combat with demons to start putting these fires out!" A dark skinned exorcist was shouting as the exwires were hopping out of the truck.<p>

They were now in a large circular clearing in the forest that had a large magic circle around them to keep the demons from entering their make shift camp.

"Yukio Okumura, Reinforcement Squad Captain." Yukio introduced himself to the man as they shook hands. "How can we be of assistance?"

"Tarsem Mahal, Defense Squad Captain." Tarsem returned. "We need help in keeping the fire at bay so it doesn't reach the nearby town or our base."

Tarsem paused a moment to listen to voices reporting in on his walkie talkie.

"It seems aid is needed in the treatment area and we help in putting out the fire... Hold on, a group of exorcists have been greatly outnumbered in the forest by some demons and are surrounded." He paused and then continued, "You can assign your exwires to what areas you see fit."

Yukio nodded and then turned to the exwires who had all been listening in on the discussion.

"You all heard those directions right?" He asked them as they nodded in reply. "Alright, Shiemi, you should help treat the wounded." The bespectacled teen said.

"Izumo, you work on helping put out the fire; Bon, Shima, and Rin, you all help that group of exorcists." Yukio added and then gave them the coordinates before rolling up his sleeves. "I am going to go join Shiemi in the treatment area to help with the miasma wounds. You are all lower ranks than anyone here so if someone gives you an order to stand down, you need to listen alright?"

Even though the rule applied to all of them, Yukio's gaze was on Rin for the most part.

"Yes sensei." Each of the exwires replied before leaving for their positions.

"And, Rin?" Yukio stopped the teen.

"Yeah?" Rin asked.

"Don't do anything stupid."

"I know."

* * *

><p>Izumo coughed as she breathed in some of the smoke. Using her sleeve to try and filter the air, she then waited as the words of the summoning spell came to her.<p>

"Uchimochi come forth!" She began as a long white kitsune (fox) began to appear. "Take an arashine into your hands and cleanse it. Take a nisoshine into your hands and purify it."

As the twin tailed girl casted the spell, a white kitsune began to swirl around and rorm a cirlcle.

"To make eight servings of sacred wine, at the peaceful sound of Yahirade." Izumo paused a moment before continuing. "Hear me God! Ama no Oomiki!"

With the completion of the chant, the fox then took the form of a large white bowl filled with sacred wine that began pouring over the fire. Since the fire was the result of the flames from a Salamander, holy water and other blessed liquids worked better than normal water on putting it out.

All around the exwire, other exorcists were working on using fire hoses and grenades of holy water to keep the flames at bay, while others were fighting the dragon-like Fire Salamanders.

It was draining for Izumo to use her tamer abilities to keep refilling the bowl of wine, but not too much since this was what her and Shiemi's type of training had focused on. Endurance.

That was the reason behind them having run around so much from that Leper demon; it was to help them build endurance so they'd be able to keep their summons out longer.

Along with running they also had worked on keeping their demons out for long periods of time. So as tiring as it would be, Kamiki knew she'd be able to hold out for awhile.

"Hey someone help him!" An exorcist called out as she pointed to another man who had just collapsed. Judging by his burnt clothing, Izumo figured he had been hit by an attack from one of the Salamanders.

'_I don't think it'll take too much strength to help him out with one of my summons. Just as long as they don't get attacked along the way.' _The purple haired teen decided.

"Come forth Ukemochi siblings!" She shouted as small little foxes began appearing around her. "Carry that man back to the temporary camp."

The little demons immediately headed over to the injured exorcist, and to the surprise of many, they easily picked him up and began heading off.

Izumo would never admit it to anyone, but she found those little siblings of her summons adorable.

Quickly hiding her blush, Izumo started the chant again to pour out another bowl of sacred wine, when explosions of blue fire erupted across the treetops further into the forest.

Quickly slapping a hand over her mouth, she tried to cover the sound of her instinctive scream at the sight as she closed her eyes and tried to block out the horrible flashbacks.

'_Calm down. It's not _him_, it's probably just that idiot parallel version of him. Don't freak out. Stay calm and focused.'_

Despite her attempts to convince herself, Izumo knew something was wrong. Even if he was an idiot, that parallel Rin wouldn't create that much fire when he knew they were trying to stop it.

"Are you alright?" A blond curly haired pony tailed asked her as she dusted off her ruffled skirt.

"…Yeah."

"Then focus on the task. Whatever it is going on out there, it's not our job to worry about it. We need to focus on subduing these Salamanders and the fire."

"Alright." And with a click of her boots, the blond exorcist went back to fighting.

'_It isn't like me to not stay focused. If my heart wavers at all my summons will attack me. I need to stay focused.'_

With that in mind, Izumo took another deep breath before going back to dousing the flames with the help of her summon.

-o0o-

"Nii-chan bring me Sancho-san!" Shiemi asked the greenman as she kneeled before an injured exorcist.

"Nii!" The summon answered as it brought forth a large amount of aloe from its belly for his tamer to use.

Thanking him quickly, the teen quickly began treating the various burn wounds with precision.

"You're doing great, Shiemi." Yukio complimented as he passed her.

"Thanks."

Those few words of encouragement actually meant a lot to her. Ever since she was little, Shiemi had always looked up to Yukio. It was because of him that she'd come out of her shy shell and progressed so far.

She still remembered the day they first met.

Their world hadn't been so war torn yet, since Satan's recently acquired vessel was still young and untrained, but the supply shop was on high alert anyways due to what had happened there and was beginning to get more visits than usual from exorcists.

Yukio, a recently made exorcist, had come to her mother's shop with his adopted father, Shiro, in order to supply Yukio and himself with everything they'd need for their mission.

She was still too shy back then so they didn't talk much, but the little they spoke of had a profound effect on her.

See at the time, her grandmother had recently been killed by a group of demons that had broken through the barrier surrounding their garden and had become depressed. Shiemi probably would have died at that time too since she was out in the garden as well, but her grandmother had sensed them coming and made her run away to somewhere safe while she kept the demons distracted until help arrived.

However, by the time the exorcists came, the demons had already killed her grandmother and escaped.

Ever since then, Shiemi had grown more reclusive and scared of everything, not to mention heartbroken since she couldn't keep the garden maintained due to her small size.

But when Yukio spoke with her, everything had changed. He told her that just like her, he too used to be scared of a lot of things, but he had someone to protect him all those times. Shiemi's grandmother had been her protector, but she was gone now. Yukio countered that easily and said that his protector also had been taken away from him by demons.

That event was what led to his decision to become brave and do for others what his protector had done for him. So he became an exorcist as his father suggested.

He had left her with that message in mind, and since then Shiemi had worked on being brave for others like Yukio was.

In the end, she too became an exorcist.

Shiemi's thoughts were interrupted as she felt something nudging at her side. Looking down, the teen found herself looking at a man being carried by a bunch of small kitsune.

'_Those are probably Kamiki-san's. I can never get over how cute they are!'_

"Thank you for bringing him." Shiemi smiled at them as they then dispersed.

Looking over the wounds, the exwire noticed the tell tale signs of miasma poisoning and quickly called Yukio over as she started treating the burn wounds.

"Yes Shiemi?" Yukio asked as he jogged over to her. His gloves were bloodied from the wounds he'd treated so the teen quickly threw his gloves away and pulled on a new pair.

"I need help in treating these miasma wounds." She replied without looking up.

"Sure."

The pair then began treating the wounds of the unconscious man together. They worked quickly so when Yukio began hearing voices emit from his walkie talkie, he knew he could leave the rest to Shiemi and pulled out the device.

"_Did anyone see those blue flames?_ "

"– _Isn't that just from the parallel Rin?"_

"_No… that one's with my group right no—Wait, something's coming… OH SH—!"_

"Hey what's going on over there?" Yukio asked as he pushed the talk button of the device.

"—_E NEED BACK U_—_!_"

The frantic voice was cut off by a loud crack and static as though someone had just smacked the walkie talkie away.

'_Rin and the other exwires are with that group! Shit! If the one attacking is who I think it is is, Rin is definitely going to do something brash and stupid!'_

Yukio quickly racked through his brain of everyone in this area for someone he knew could help out over there. However, when the teen realized who he'd have to call, he couldn't help but let out a sigh of exasperation.

'_I guess she's my only option.'_

"Yukio is everyone alright?" Shiemi asked him.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to send help their way now." He replied as he pulled out his cell.

Clicking the contact he always dreaded meeting, the teen waited as he listened to the dial tone ring in his ear.

-o0o-

"So where are we going exactly?" Rin asked curiously as he followed Bon and Shima, all walking at a fast pace. They would have run, but then they might be too winded to help out by the time they got there. Or at least Bon and Shima would have been since Rin was practically a machine. Each of them were holding a cloth to their face to try and filter the smoke from the fire, but it wasn't doing much.

"For the last time, we are following these coordinates to help out that group." Suguro growled at him.

"Yeah, I know that, but _where _do those coordinates take us?_" _

"Just shut up and you'll find out!"

"Hey hey, why don't we calm down a bit. Fighting each other isn't going to get us anywhere." Shima cut in calmly.

"Oh don't even, you're the one who punched him on sight." Bon retorted.

"Well I'm not punching him now so let's just drop that."

The half demon sighed with a bit of a laughing undertone. He didn't care that they were arguing, he was just glad no one was trying to punch him in the face. In fact the way they were talking now reminded him of his Shima and Bon; just Bon was more irritable with him and Shima was cooler and knew how to control the situation better.

"We're here." Bon said as he looked up from the small map they'd been given.

It wouldn't have been that hard to tell they'd reached the destination if Bon hadn't announced it though. For one thing, there were a bunch of demons swarming around in the area, and another was the fact that they could clearly see the exorcists fighting said demons but they looked like they were starting to get exhausted.

Before their presence was noticed, Bon quickly aimed his rifle and began shooting at one of the salamanders that had been about to fire another ball of flame. Following after his suit, Shima quickly ran forward and stabbed the demon Suguro was firing at with K'rik.

"For wickedness burneth as the fire; it shall devour he briers and thorns, and shall kindle in the thickets of the forest, and they shall mount up like the lifting up or smoke." Shima began chanting as he dodged attacks from enraged demons. The pink haired teen knew that many of the chapters in the book of Isaac were fatal verses to Salamanders and other fire demons, so he continued to say them despite knowing it would make the demons target himself.

Rin had just been standing there in awe and amazement of how quickly Bon and Shima had entered the fray like an idiot, but now he realized he needed to help too and quickly pulled kurikara from his sheath.

"Shima watch out!" He shouted as he quickly slashed a goblin that had been about to strike the teen. Shima gave him a nod of gratitude since he was still chanting and couldn't respond.

Rin could feel the other exorcists sending him wary glances, which although he found unfair, he knew he really couldn't blame them. He was the parallel version of the very person who had probably caused many of them a lot of grief.

The half demon had only recently learned how to control his flames so he was still a bit apprehensive to use them, especially in this forest that was already blazing with fire. The last thing he wanted was for him to lose control and burst into flame, but as long as he kept his temper, Rin didn't think he was in any danger of losing control.

Luckily though, there wasn't much that could set him off anyways since none of the other exorcists were speaking with him and all he had to do was fight the Salamanders and Goblins.

'_Looks like I won't even get a chance to do anything stupid. That'll serve Yukio right for doubting me.'_

The teen smirked happily as he thought about proving Yukio wrong for a moment. But then, he heard a loud crashing noise of trees getting knocked down by some large force.

It didn't take Rin too long to realize he'd spoken too soon; because then, a _very _familiar voice called out.

And by familiar, he meant it was his own voice.

"Oi! It looks like the party's begun now that I'm here!" His parallel's voice cackled loudly before his presence was even seen. Trees began to be engulfed in blue flames rather than the red flames from the Salamanders as the vessel of Satan drew closer.

"Exwires retreat back to base immediately!" One of the exorcists in charge ordered them. "This is way out of your leag—"

Rin had an idea of what the exorcist had been about to say, but seeing as the man was then impaled with a long fiery sword, he would never know for sure.

"You can't just leave in the middle of a party like that! I thought the host is supposed to keep the guest entertained." Rin's parallel pouted as he kicked the man's body off his sword. "So what shall we play first?"

The vessel grinned sadistically as he scanned around at the people surrounding him. Suguro and Shima were slightly out of the teen's sight since they'd wandered off a bit to kill a Salamander, but now Shima had his full attention on the demon.

"_You!"_ Shima hissed and tried to take a step forward but was stopped by Bon.

"Are you an idiot? This is not the time to get our revenge." Suguro whisper shouted to his friend.

Meanwhile, another exorcist who had been talking into his walkie talkie was now fumbling with it to try and alert the main defense squad.

"WE NEED BACK U—" The exorcist cried out into the device before Rin stepped in front of him.

"Hey, I said no one leaves. That also mean no one comes here either." The demon stated coldly as he then smacked the walkie talkie. The force used caused it to immediately shoot out of the man's hands and smash against the tree into a spray of small cracked pieces.

"You bore me." And with that, vessel's sword was plunged into the man's chest.

"Now! Where's this little parallel version of me I've been hearing so much about?" He asked with a crooked smile as he pulled out his weapon and began looking around.

"Right here dumbass!" The other blue haired teen shouted as he came at his parallel from above. When no one was noticing him, Rin climbed up into a tree and had been waiting for his chance to swoop down.

However, even with the advantage of surprise, the other still managed to block the attack.

"Well would you look at that!" His parallel laughed as their swords stayed locked. "You really are me. Of course I'm more handsome though. And it looks like you still haven't figured out you need to hide your tail."

Quick as a flash, the other Rin stomped on Rin's tail and used that chance to gain a chance to escape the others sword.

Rin meanwhile let out a cry of pain before managing to bite it back as he glared at his parallel with renewed hate.

"Okumura! What the hell are you doing? Get your ass over here! We were given direct orders to leave!" Bon shouted at him as he kept his rifle aimed at the vessel of Satan. Just then, the parallel Rin appeared before the teen.

"My little parallel is not leaving yet, I just started playing with him." The vessel reasoned with a laugh.

"Hey I can talk for myself!" Rin angrily retorted.

"If Rin leaves then I will kill everyone. But if you let me have my fun, I might just let you puny humans live." Parallel Rin threatened as he turned to face everyone.

"Yeah so everyone just stay out of this, I'll handle it myself." Rin added. In truth, he didn't think he could. He was positive his parallel was much more advanced and farther along in training than he was, but Rin didn't want anyone to die for his sake.

Even if it meant risking his own life.

* * *

><p><strong>For those who don't remember, a bariyon is those pickling rock demons that Shura and the other teachers seem to favor using for punishments.<strong>

**Tarsem Mahal and the curly haired blond exorcist (or at least I think she's a blond) both appeared in chapter 22 during the Impure King arc. I personally think that the girl's appearance is too interesting to be a random background character so I think Katou has something in store for her.**

**Oh and I put the book of Isaac as the one that kills Salamanders simply because when I looked up verses having to do with fire, Isaac verses popped up the most so yeah. Not canon, just my own idea.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I hope no one got confused with this chapter since it had two Rin's...**  
><strong>I tried to keep it as less confusing as possible by using "Other Rin", "Vessel", and "Parallel" as much as possible.<strong>

**Sorry for being a bit late and for having a few cliffies**  
><strong>Originally I planned on writing more but this chapter was getting pretty long...<strong>  
><strong>Which brings me to another point.<strong>

**As those of you who reviewed know, I'm replying through messages to those who reviewed since it's taking up too much space but for those who reviewed anonymously I'll reply down here as well as thank everyone who did reply.**

**Also, Suguro's gun... I spent probably an hour- two hours trying to figure out what to do. I used Tv Tropes and took a bunch of tests using his personality to figure out what kind of gun he was and decided to use a rifle. Eventually I decided to also the one he had in the anime but the closest I could find to it is called a "double defense 20 guage". So yeah.**

**Anywho thanks to Urube, mwuh-awesome, isthisparadise, Masked Bard of Chaos, Hartanna, NotJustASidekick7, ShiroHichi891, gdesertsand, Shinigami Reborn, Toby, Bryndel, pippintully, animecutie610, and drizzlemist for reviewing!**

**Now you get some sukiyaki made by Rin!**

**Kuro: _Yay! Sukiyaki!_ 8D  
>Rin: Unless I eat it all first... ;D<br>Kuro: ; A ;**

* * *

><p><strong>Toby - Yes, he does. But I can't say anything on the matter<br>I can't answer that either hehhh heh.  
>... That's actually better than my original idea oTL<br>Can I use it? : D  
><strong>

**drizzlemist - I love any comments. Seriously, I like jump for joy when I see one in my email and I am constantly checking my email in hopes of getting one... heh  
>Yeah I like his school uniform too~ But I also like his street clothes, I think those look cool too<br>But I figured since parallel Rin never went to True Cross it wouldn't make sense if he had on that uniform so I figured I should clear it up. And then I thought that maybe I should give Amaimon and Mephisto new outfits too so yeah... heh  
>Oh and Amaimon brought the game from Assiah because it looked fun and he noticed that humans seemed to like it so yeah. Rofl, may I ask why you threw it at him?<br>You're last question was answered in this chapter right? And thanks :3**

**isthisparadise - ack you have pm-ing turned off... Guess I'll just answer you here!  
>So did I do a good job on that? I was trying my best to get his personality right. Sadly, I think I like my characters having horrible pasts way too much...<br>And yeah that's how parallel Rin became somewhat evil  
>So I take it you'll be sticking around to read more then?<strong>


	8. The Long Awaited Battle

**Gehena Heiretsu Ch. 8****  
><strong>**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never will.****  
><strong>**Rated: T**

* * *

><p>Before the battle had even begun it was obviously clear who the victor would be. Rin had thought that with all the experience he'd gained from fighting the Impure King, he would be able to stand up against his parallel.<p>

In reality, Rin was no match for him.

'_How the hell is he strong?!'_ Rin cursed in his head.

They were technically the same person, and yet the difference in strength was phenomenal. To make matters even worse, his parallel self had barely even broken a sweat. As for him, he could already begin to see the blossoming signs of bruises forming beneath his skin.

Suddenly, a huge whip of flame smacked him in the side and cut off his thought. Rin smacked into the dirt with a harsh thud that left him dazed for a moment.

"Shit!" He cursed quietly as he quickly squelched the flames from burning his clothing and skin anymore. The flames themselves didn't hurt though because they were the same flames he could manipulate.

"Pay attention!" His parallel cackled as he threw his sword like a spear at him.

Rin hopped to his feet just in time to avoid getting skewered by the weapon.

'_That was close…' _He sighed in relief. '_Wait… now he doesn't have the sword!' _

Grinning, the half demon ran over to grab the weapon, but only to have it suddenly disappear in a flash.

"Ah ah ah, too slow~" The other Rin taunted him while swinging it around.

"Then how's this!" He answered as he leaped forward and slashed down. But before he could make contact, the other was gone once again.

"Behind you!" The parallel laughed as smashed the broadside of his sword into Rin's upper arm.

Groaning from annoyance and pain, Rin tightened his grip on his sword. It was obvious by now that the other demon could easily kill him; and the only reason he hadn't yet meant that he was just playing with Rin.

If anything, this was what pissed Rin off the most about his situation.

"Is this really the best you can do?" The vessel laughed tauntingly.

"I'm just getting started." Rin growled back as he wiped the blood off his split lip. Charging forward, he slashed kurikara forward only to have it bounced back by the other's sword.

They continued this exchange of attacks and blocks, but while Rin was going all out in trying to land a hit on the half demon, the other was almost yawning as he continued to block attack after attack.

Finally, in a last desperate attempt, Rin put some distance between them before jumping up and trying to attack the other from behind.

Instead, he was yanked downwards from midair by his tail and his sword clattered to the floor. Liquid fire pulsed through him as he was smashed to the ground; despite his best efforts he couldn't help but let out a gasp of pain. The parallel Rin then dug his shoe into other's back with a smirk.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Haven't we already gone over this before?" He chided as he used one hand to pick up Rin's fallen sword while the other still kept its hold on Rin's tail. "It's almost embarrassing to see you fall for the same thing twice; not only that, I almost pity you for displaying your weak spot _and_ your heart out in the open like this."

Rin stared at the other in pained confusion for a moment before realizing the vessel was referring to his sword as his heart.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He hissed out since his tail was shooting out intense pain from the other's locked grip. Not to mention the fact that his face was a bloody mess and shoved into the ground.

"Within your sword lies your demon heart. And should it be **crushed**," The half demon emphasized this word by putting even more weight onto the foot crushing his chest. "Then your death is almost certain."

Rin's eyes widened for a moment but then he let out another cry of pain as the parallel began digging kurikara's blade into his shoulder.

All he needed was a distraction or something and Rin could free himself. But that was only going to happen if his parallel self let him go.

And judging by the pleasure the half demon was getting from flicking Rin's own blade against his skin that was not going to be for awhile.

"Kiragkure Ryuu-Makengi Dabou!" a voice shouted out as a series of sword slashes came flying at Satan's vessel.

The attack had been so sudden and unexpected that the only way the parallel Rin could escape was by letting go of Rin. Sighing in relief, Rin rolled onto his back as his tail was released from the other's harsh grip.

"So Shura, finally decided to join the party?" Satan's vessel smirked as he pointed kurikara at the redhead.

"Cut the crap already." She retorted. "Yer obviously the only one having fun here."

* * *

><p>"Shima, are you really sure we should just leave Okumura over there like that?" Suguro asked his pink haired friend as they continued to run.<p>

While the two Rin's had been distracted in their fight, the other exorcists had snuck the two exwires away from there and into the woods.

"Bon, there's nothing we can do to help anyways." The teen reasoned. "We'd just get in the way and provide a liability to the other exorcists. Not to mention the fact that we were ordered to return to base."

"I know I know." Bon sighed but nodded as he brushed his hair back. "But.. I can't help but shake this feeling that even if we could help, you wouldn't want to."

Shima stopped their fast pace in order to look at his friend.

"What do you mean by that?" He questioned, his eyes narrowing.

Bon had taken a few more steps before realizing that Shima had stopped so he then turned around.

"Okumura has done nothing wrong since the moment he arrived, and yet we are all alienating him just because he looks like his parallel self." He explained carefully. "But most of all, it would be you that's ignoring him the most."

Suguro had noticed the obvious attempts of conversation that Rin had been making throughout his time here, but most of the time they came up with some excuse or the conversation was short. Izumo just turned away entirely so Rin had given up there because he didn't want her to freak out again.

But with Shima, Rin kept trying to get the pink haired teen to talk to him while wearing that same stupid grin that reminded him so much of the one Shima used to have. Something told Bon that in his world, Rin had probably been good friends with that Shima.

"So you're saying I want Rin to get killed?" The other teen asked slowly. "This coming from the guy who immediately told Rin to his face we thought he was dangerous."

"No! What I'm sayin' is that I think you're hatred for our Rin is spreading onto this Rin." Suguro answered, slightly exasperated. "And don't lie that everyone else was thinking that at first too."

"Fine. But that other part isn't true." Shima said as he turned and began walking forward again. "I told Rin already I don't see him as an enemy."

"Yeah but seeing him as an enemy and treating him like a normal person are two entirely different things!" Bon returned. "You don't completely ignore him but you obviously go out of your way to keep your conversations short."

"Do I need to remind you what happened to Koneko?" He asked coldly, his face no longer in Bon's view.

Bon lowered his gaze to the ground as he brushed his hand down his face.

"Just forget I said anything." He told his friend. "We should probably just go warn those putting out the fires about what's going on if they haven't figured it out already."

"Right."

* * *

><p>Izumo sighed as she took a break from putting out the flames. Other exorcists gave her an encouraging slap on the back to thank her for her work as she walked by but she made no heed to reply.<p>

Something was definitely going wrong. There was too much blue fire on the horizon to just be from that other Rin fighting salamanders. She wasn't stupid.

However, it seemed like the exorcists in charge either didn't know anything as well, or they weren't going to tell them. Most likely they wanted to keep everyone calm and focused on getting rid of the forest fire no matter what the circumstances were.

So far, they were almost done on their section, but now that those blue flames were popping up it looked like they'd be at it for awhile longer.

Izumo sat in silence on a tree stump while she took a sip of water to quench her parched throat. The smoke from the fire was starting to get to her head, but luckily she had a handkerchief to tie around her face that was soaked in holy water.

Just then, the shrubs leading to the non-burning side of the forest began shaking. Izumo jumped up and summoned Uke and Mike close to her just in case.

But then, the two figures revealed themselves to be only Bon and Shima.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked them cautiously as they caught their breath. "Aren't you supposed to be fighting salamanders?"

"The other exorcists sent us over here to deliver a message to the exorcist in charge." Bon answered in between breaths.

The two had already agreed during their run that they wouldn't tell Izumo about the vessel of satan being here unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Why didn't they just use their walkie talkie?" She questioned further, her eyes narrowed.

"It broke." Shima responded quickly.

And with that, the two left her standing there in suspicion.

* * *

><p>The first class exorcist flicked her hair back away from her eyes before switching her gaze to the other Rin bleeding on the ground.<p>

"And as for yew, I hope you learned yer lesson for tryin' to be a self sacrificing idiot." Shura scolded him. Rin however, was still in too much pain to think of a witty comeback so he just groaned instead.

Even if he hadn't been though, he wouldn't have said anything rude. This Shura so far was a lot like the Shura he knew, except she seemed to be a bit nicer and her clothes were more conservative. But even if she were nicer, that didn't mean she probably wouldn't drive her foot through his back if he said anything less than thank you.

"Well sorry Shura, but I'm not done with my parallel self just yet. So, if you could just wait there a moment that would be great." The vessel winked as he made a move to head back over to Rin.

Suddenly, a shot rang out and nearly hit the half demon in the head had it not been for his fast reflexes.

"Stop right there." Yukio commanded, his hand still pointing the smoking gun at the other Rin. The vessel stared at Yukio in shock, and remained completely still.

"What the hell are yew doin' here, four eyes?" Shura questioned him. "I thought yew asked me to come here 'cause yew were occupied at the medical tent."

"I was." Yukio replied. "But then I realized this was more important and not something I could let you handle by yourself."

Parallel Rin faltered for only a moment before he snapped out of it and let a smirk replace his earlier expression.

"Well, well well, it's nice to see you too!" He laughed as he began playing around with kurikara.

"What is your purpose here?" Yukio demanded coldly, his gun still aimed at his twin's head.

"Tsk," The half demon let out as he turned away. "That's really no way to talk to your older brother."

"I said," Yukio repeated as he cocked his gun. "Why are you here?"

Rin had by now managed to position himself in a way where he could watch what was happening without being in too much pain, when he noticed something surprising. Right as Yukio said that, a look of disappointment flashed through his parallel's eyes. No one else noticed it because it was concealed in the way Rin always used to hide certain things. To anyone else it just looked like the other was bored or slightly annoyed.

"None of your damn business." Rin growled as he continued walking away. "That shitty pistol of yours wouldn't do a thing to me anyways; and as much fun as it would be to kick both of your asses, I finished what I needed to do here."

Grabbing one of the corpses nearby, he then quickly stabbed Rin's sword into the exorcist and dropped the body once again . The moment the blood spewed out onto the ground a gate to gehenna opened up and the half demon fell through it right before it closed.

Yukio lowered his gun and headed over to where the portal was to make sure it was closed.

He then gently pulled the sword out from the exorcist and closed her still open eyes.

"I'm not explaining this one to our superiors." Yukio told Shura as he walked over to the practically unconscious Rin.

"Well too bad 'cause there's no way in hell I'm going to tell the story alone." She answered back as she surveyed their surroundings.

"Fine. We'll do it together, but if you try to abandon me again I swear I will blame this all on you." He decided as he carefully began helping Rin back up.

"I thought I told you not to do anything stupid." The bespectacled teen scolded him.

"This is me we're talking about right?" Rin laughed, as if to imply it was physically impossible for him not to do something stupid.

As Yukio helped Rin drap an arm around his neck, Rin let out a hiss of pain before beginning their hobbling walk.

"Why did the other me's attitude change completely when you arrived." He managed to fumble out.

"What are you talking about?" Yukio asked him.

Rin looked his parallel twin in the eye.

"I know what my face looks like when I'm lying, and since the moment you showed up, his expressions changed completely." He explained. "Is there something I'm not being told?"

Yukio's eyebrows raised for a moment before he hid his eyes from view.

"Let's just say that how my Rin came to be Satan's vessel isn't as black and white as the Order wants everyone to believe." The twin answered slowly.

"Tell me the real story then."

* * *

><p><strong>The attack Shura used means "Hidden Mist Style - Demon Blade Technique Serpent Fang" which is the attack she used on Rin in chapter ten when she was planning on killing him<strong>

**Parallel!Rin's kurikara is hidden somewhere by Satan so no one can destroy it and thus destroy his only vessel. So instead he just uses some other random sword. Most of the time he has to constantly replace them because they all break/crack from the heat of his flames and his strength.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I AM SO SORRY**

**SO VERY VERY SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING! LIFE, COSPLAY, HOMESTUCK, AND TUMBLR HAPPENED.**

****IMPORTANT NOTE! I basically rewrote chapter 6 because I really didn't like it and I changed Parallel!Rin's outfit because I disliked the old one ****

**I just want to thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and following this story even though it looked as though it was abandoned. ;w;**

**I also want to thank AoWoSora for the lovely fanart! (remove spaces)**

**link: ** tinyurl rinvevilrin**  
><strong>

**Originally, I planned on using it as the fic's cover art, but since I took so long to update I think I'm going to draw it myself as a thank you for all the reviews and favs!**

**I cant answer the reviews for the last chapter, but I promise if you write one for this chapter I will reply as usual!**

**Oh and that 100 review contest thing I mentioned before is still a go uwu**

**Sorry for another cliff hanger ouo I'll try to update next week.**


End file.
